The twins
by miistii
Summary: Ian est un jeune lycéen amoureux d'une fille qui, elle, ne s'intéresse pas vraiment à lui. Il apprendra vite qu'il y a des choses qu'il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre ou résoudre aux risques d'y perdre son coeur. "M" pour la sécurité. Ian/Nina
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Me revoila enfin avec une nouvelle histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira car le thème est un peu différent et ça commence au lycée, les personnages ont quasiment tous le même âge à quelques mois près du coup. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en attendant déjà impatiemment vos reviews ! Bises !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

_**Pov Ian**_

Elle était souriante, tellement belle dans sa robe flottant avec le vent, elle ne me lança pas le moindre regard, ne se doutant même pas qu'elle faisait battre mon cœur à chaque fois un peu plus vite.

Pour elle je ne comptais pas vraiment, parce que son cœur était déjà pris, et surtout parce que même si j'avais intégré leur groupe depuis plus d'un an maintenant, je ne me sentais toujours pas à ma place, personne ne venait me parler et je n'étais pas non plus celui qu'ils invitaient en premier à leurs soirées. Je n'étais même pas certain qu'ils aient tous mon numéro. Mais tout ça ne me dérangeait pas parce que de toute façon je n'avais pas d'autres « amis ».

Je ne savais toujours pas pour quelle raison stupide mon cœur avait choisi CETTE fille, et pas une autre, il avait forcément fallut que ce soit Katherine cette fille qui ne faisait même pas attention à moi, j'aurais pu en aimer une autre comme Jenny', elle n'était pas vraiment belle, mais elle était vraiment la plus gentille ou Candice, elle était belle et intelligente, de plus elle était célibataire et avait tenté plusieurs fois de sortir avec moi sans succès car j'aimais Katherine mais personne ne le savait;

Ou alors Katerina, je ne la connaissais pas aussi bien que les autres, même si les autres non plus je ne les connaissais pas vraiment, mais en tout cas, elle aussi était plutôt mignonne.

Paul me donna une tape sur l'épaule en riant. C'était surement le seul qui se rendait compte que j'étais là puisque c'était lui qui me proposait toujours de les rejoindre en dehors du lycée.

Parmi les garçons je n'étais pas le plus désavantagé même si les filles ne le remarquaient pas forcément à cause de ma timidité.

Steven était le plus petit des garçons et le plus jeune aussi, mais sa gueule d'ange l'avait beaucoup aidé, il était arrivé après moi et pourtant, il avait pris son cœur bien plus vite que moi, je ne savais même pas comment s'était arrivé, tout ce que je savais c'est que depuis quelques mois ils étaient toujours ensemble et aujourd'hui ils étaient arrivés main dans la main.

Paul était grand et se vantait tout le temps que le sport l'aidait à être le plus musclé de nous tous.

J'avais presque la même carrure que lui, et j'étais légèrement plus grand que lui.

Dans ma contemplation du groupe je remarquai qu'une petite fille se tenait fièrement à la fenêtre et me souriait.

Je lui rendis son sourire et elle me fit un « coucou » de la main.

_ Angel' ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais à la fenêtre? Gronda Candice.

_ Je regarde ce que tu fais. Rit elle.

_ Tu risques de tomber! Descend de là tout de suite! Cria Candice.

_ C'est ta petite sœur? Me permis je de demander.

_ Ben oui. Me répondit Candice en haussant les épaules.

_ C'est mon amoureux! S'amusa la petite fille en me pointant du doigt.

Candice me fixa en haussant un sourcil, elle se tourna vers sa petite sœur et me pointa du doigt.

_ Qui? lui? Demanda Candice.

La petite hocha vivement la tête. Je devins soudain, complètement rouge. Les rires de l'assemblée faisaient battre mon cœur de douleur, je me sentais mal et pas du tout à ma place. Candice posa sa main sur mon épaule et l'autre sur son ventre complètement hilare. Autant que tous les autres.

_ Oh mon dieu…tu…tu aurais vu…ta tête! Rit Katherine en me pointant du doigt les larmes aux yeux à force de rire.

Je regardais autour de moi. Son rire faisait plus mal que tous les autres.

Je n'étais même pas certain qu'ils se soient rendu compte que je venais de partir parce que même au bout de la rue je les entendais rire encore.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule me faisant sursauter.

_ Ian. Me stoppa Paul.

_ Oui ? Demandai-je faisant comme si de rien était.

Il me fit un sourire étrange et reprit son sérieux.

_ C'est parce qu'ils ont ri que tu pars? Murmura-t-il.

_ Non pas du tout, je dois rentrer, j'ai des cours à réviser. Mentis je.

_ Je suis désolé, ils n'ont vraiment pas été cool de se foutre de toi, j'ai réagi de la même manière que toi le mois dernier, tu m'as volé mon amoureuse. Sourit il.

_ Désolé.

_ Non je plaisante, ce que je voulais dire c'est que…je sais pas…j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne savent pas comment réagir avec toi et du coup…je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça.

_ Ils me considèrent comme l'ami de Paul, pas comme le leur, c'est pas compliqué, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ca va. On se voit plus tard.

Il hocha la tête et me serra la main.

_ Vraiment je ne les comprends pas, parce qu'ils n'ont pas ri avec moi, je vais leur parler.

_ Non ! Enfin je veux dire, ne t'inquiète pas, ca va. Ok ?

_ Comme tu veux. À Demain alors.

Je hochai la tête et entrai chez moi.

Je pris quelques gâteaux dans le placard de la cuisine et montai réviser mes cours puisque je n'avais plus que ça à faire.

…

Je n'étais pas sorti depuis trois jours; au lycée j'avais tout fais pour éviter au maximum chacun de mes « amis ».

Je n'avais croisé qu'une seule des filles, et elle m'avait royalement ignoré trop absorbée par sa conversation avec une autre fille de ma classe.

Elle n'avait même pas répondu quand je l'avais saluée.

En sortant du lycée j'allais directement chez moi alors que je n'avais pas un seul devoir à faire. Le week-end allait être affreusement long et mon anniversaire, ennuyant à mourir.

Mon portable vibra, je l'attrapai et regardai le message.

« Salut, ca va? Ca fait un moment qu'on s'est pas vu. T'es malade? Tu n'es même pas venu en sport. Paul »

« Je vais bien, je n'avais pas envie. »

Je n'avais pas envie de répondre quoi que ce soit de plus.

* * *

** Donnez moi vite vos impressions sur ce premier chapitre, bon il ne s'y passe pas grand chose mais il faut bien que l'histoire commence quelques part ^^ **


	2. Chapitre 2

**Voici le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**PS : merci d'avoir toutes étaient si rapide à me poster un commentaire, cela m'a fait énormément plaisir ! J'ai attendu vos review impatiemment toute la journée téléphone à la main, avec un sourire à chaque nouvel email ! =)**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**_ Mel : Désolé que ca ne t'ai pas plu. Je ne suis pas non plus ravie de ce chapitre mais je ne le pensais pas nul à ce point. J'espère tout de même que la suite te plaira. Encore désolé. PS : si j'ai mis du temps à écrire c'est parce que j'ai une vie à côté de ne l'oubliez pas s'il vous plait. Bises !**

**_ Jennifer P : Merci pour ta review elle m'a fait très plaisir =) , je trouve aussi que voir Ian comme ça, ca change, on verra bien ce que pense les autres lectrices ^^ Bises!**

**_ Lome : Merci pour ta review, ton compliment me fait plaisir, voila la suite ! Bises !**

**_ Rainbow : Merci pour ta reivew ainsi que pour les compliments qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! Je suis très heureuse que ce début te plaise, voila la suite. Bises !**

**_ Mariie : Moi je suis ravie de voir à nouveau tes commentaires =) , je ne vous fait pas trop attendre pour la suite donc la voila =) , Bises!**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

Les heures défilaient, les unes après les autres.

À trois heures du matin des hurlements me firent sursauter. Dans la rue, une femme hurlait, demandant de l'aide.

J'attrapai mon jean à la hâte et n'enfilai même pas de t-shirt, seul chez moi comme tous les jours, je me permis d'allumer toutes les lumières et de laisser les portes claquer contre les murs après les avoir pousser rapidement pour aller dehors.

_ Non! Tu reviens ici! Hurla un homme.

Dans sa course elle me bouscula, je reconnus aussitôt son visage d'ange.

_ C'est moi. La rassurai-je.

Elle me fixa comme si elle ne m'avait jamais vu mais hocha tout de même la tête.

_ Merci. Souffla-t-elle.

Je n'attendis pas qu'il arrive à notre hauteur pour l'obliger à me suivre chez moi.

Je verrouillai la porte derrière nous et la guidai au salon.

Ses yeux me semblaient plus clairs, et ses cheveux plus longs.

_ Tu as l'air différente. Ris je.

_ Quoi? Demanda-t-elle troublée.

_ Je ne sais pas ça fait quelques jours que je ne t'ai pas vu et j'ai l'impression de ne t'avoir jamais vu. Continuai-je.

Elle baissa la tête et s'installa sur mon canapé.

_ Je devrais peut-être rentrer. Il ne me fera rien de toute façon, je suis certaine qu'il s'est déjà calmé.

_ Je ne préfère pas.

Elle regarda la pièce avant de fermer les yeux.

_ Tu peux rester là si tu veux.

Elle ne répondit pas et il me semblait qu'elle s'était déjà endormie.

Je la soulevai et la portai jusque dans la chambre d'ami, je retirai ses chaussures et la couvris.

_ Je ne connais même pas ton prénom. Marmonna-t-elle.

Ouch !

_ Ian. Je m'appelle Ian. Marmonnai-je douloureusement.

_ Merci Ian.

Je retournai dans ma chambre et m'allongeai sur mon lit, elle ne connaissait même pas mon prénom!

Je ne tardai pas à m'endormir me demandant comment j'allais devoir réagir au réveil.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux je me levai aussitôt.

Katherine avait dormi chez moi, il fallait que je prépare un petit déjeuner!

Une fois à la cuisine ma bonne humeur s'envola.

Une petite feuille posée sur la table m'indiqua qu'elle était déjà partie.

Je lui envoyai un message pour savoir si tout allait bien mais je ne reçus aucune réponse de toute la journée. Mon portable n'avait sonné qu'une seule fois, ma mère m'avait appelé pour me souhaiter un bon anniversaire.

…

Une fois au lycée je pris une inspiration profonde et me dirigeai d'un pas décidé vers Candice, Katherine et une fille que je ne connaissais pas.

_ Bonjour. Lançai-je.

Elles me regardèrent toutes les trois comme si j'étais devenu fou.

_ Tu voulais quelque chose? Demanda doucement Candice.

_ Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien. Demandai-je à Katherine.

_ Ben oui pourquoi? Répondit elle aussitôt.

Je haussai les épaules, elle n'en avait surement pas parlé à ses amies. Je n'allais pas dire devant tout le monde pourquoi je m'inquiétais.

_ Bon ben à plus tard alors. Repris je en faisant demi tour.

Je me dirigeai vers Paul, il était temps que je m'incruste plutôt que d'attendre que les autres viennent vers moi.

_ Hey! Attend moi! Cria une fille en m'attrapant le bras.

J'avais aussitôt reconnu la voix de Katherine.

_ Oui? Demandai-je surpris.

_ Ca va? Me demanda-t-elle.

_ Ben oui et toi? Demandai-je bêtement.

Elle me sourit et me lâcha.

_ Il faut que j'aille au secrétariat mais on mange ensemble à la cantine si tu veux.

_ Oui ok. Répondis je surpris.

J'étais assez impatient de manger avec elle. Je trouvais plutôt étrange qu'elle s'intéresse soudain à moi mais ne m'en préoccupais pas.

Les cours me paraissaient bien plus long que d'habitude, j'avais cours avec elle de 11h à 12h.

Une fois à ma place j'attendis qu'elle arrive. Quand elle s'installa je lui lançai le petit mot que j'avais écrit un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.

Elle le déplia et me fixa.

J'avais écris.

« Tu es toujours ok pour midi? Ca me semble bizarre que tu veuilles manger avec moi »

Elle me le renvoya après avoir écrit une réponse.

« Je mange avec mon petit ami. »

Je ne comprenais vraiment plus rien, à un moment elle voulait passer du temps avec moi et après elle ne voulait plus.

Je ne voulais pas la laisser jouer avec moi, c'était hors de question, je décidai d'aller manger seul à une table isolée, elle ne me trouverait pas et au moins, ca m'éviterait de la voir manger avec Steven.

J'avais presque fini mon repas quand elle s'installa en face de moi.

_ Paul m'a dit que tu serais surement ici. Il parait que tu préfères manger seul. Je ne te dérange pas au moins? Demanda-t-elle joyeusement.

_ Non c'est bon. Mais arrête de m'ignorer quand tu es accompagnée. Marmonnai-je.

_ Heu…ok…je suis désolé je…

_ Il faut que j'y aille, je pensais que tu ne mangerais pas avec moi. Et puis de toute façon je dois aller en sport.

_ Tout de suite?

_ Je n'ai pas mes affaires, il faut que je retourne chez moi. Mentis je.

_ Oh…bon on mange ensemble demain alors?

_ Si tu veux. Marmonnai-je en prenant ma veste.

Je sortis de la cantine sous le regard visiblement très amusé de Candice et Katerina.

Je savais que je ne la croiserais plus pour le reste de la journée, et je m'en voulais de l'avoir si vite laissée toute seule, mais je supposais qu'elle avait déjà rejoint ses amies ou Steven.

* * *

**Bon ce chapitre est un peu court, mais l'histoire ce met en place tout doucement mais très surement =)**

**Que pensez vous du comportement de Katherine ? Des idées ?**

**La suite jeudi.**

**Bises à toute !**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour ! Voila le nouveau chapitre ! Encore merci pour vos reviews =)**

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**

**PS : Je ne vais rien dire sur vos théorie les réponses sont dans ce chapitre ^^**

**J'ai oublié de vous mettre le :**

_**Rappel **_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

_**Réponses aux reviews anonyme**_

**_ Delena Gaga : Obligé de coupé ton pseudo a cause de la correction automatique. Merci pour ta review, oui c'est vrai que mes chapitres sont courts mais ils seront un peu plus long par la suite.**

**_ Mel : Ah je suis contente que ca t'ai plus plu =) Je ferais attention. Bises!**

**_ Rainbow : Oui c'est vrai que les prénoms se ressemble mais Katerina apparaitra moins par la suite ne t'en fais pas. Ravie que ca te plaise. Bises!**

**_ Fanny : Merci pour ta review, ravie que ca t'ai plu =) , Voila la suite =) Bises!**

**_ Fr33 : Merci pour ta review =) Contente que ca t'ai plu, voila la suite. Bises!**

**_ Marine : Merci pour ta review, très contente que ca t'ai plu =) ; Oui c'est une fiction NIAN, ne t'inquiète pas. Dommage que tu ai laissé tomber pour l'écriture, moi je n'ai plus du tout le temps de lire =( , j'ai à peine le temps d'écrire mes fic … Si ca m'intéresse mais comme je l'ai dit plus le temps, dommage. Bises!**

**_ Lome : Merci pour ta review, moi aussi je suis très pressée de voir l'épisode 19 ! Vivement demain ^^ voila la suite, Bises!**

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

**Vendredi.**

Katherine ne mangeait déjà plus avec moi, elle n'avait surement pas apprécié que je parte lorsqu'elle était arrivée le lundi à la cantine.

J'avais envie de sortir et je savais de la part de Paul qu'ils devaient tous se rejoindre chez Candice. J'hésitais parce que je n'avais pas été invité.

Finalement lorsque je sortis ils étaient tous devant chez Candice, et visiblement les filles étaient en train de se disputer avec Katherine.

_ Non tu nous énerves! Tu n'arrêtes pas de nous parler d'elle, c'est bon Katherine, on a compris, maintenant passe à autre chose! Cria Candice.

_ Candice calme toi, c'est normal, ca ne fait pas longtemps qu'elle est arrivée, elle a envie d'en parler. Vous devriez écouter plutôt que de l'engueuler sans cesse. Lui dit Steven.

La soirée n'allait pas être aussi géniale que ce que je pensais.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demandai-je à Paul.

_ Sa sœur est arrivée et elle arrête pas d'en parler, les filles en ont marre ou quelque chose comme ça. Je n'ai pas bien compris.

_ Elle a une sœur? M'étonnai-je.

_ Oui, mais elle ne vit pas avec moi. Enfin elle ne vivait pas avec moi jusqu'à la semaine dernière. Me confirma l'intéressée.

_ Ah, je ne savais pas.

_ Elle s'appelle Nina, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis trois ans…

_ Katherine! Tu vas pas recommencer! S'énerva Katerina.

_ Moi ca m'intéresse. Tu peux m'en parler si tu veux. Sourit Steven.

_ Mais c'est pas facile à vivre pour moi! Je ne la supporte pas!

_ Nous on l'aime bien! Alors arrête! Elle est pas si méchante que ça. Sourit Candice en me regardant.

_ De toute façon elle va surement bientôt repartir et ca m'arrangerait parce qu'elle essaye déjà de me voler tous mes amis! Grogna Katherine en me fixant elle aussi.

_ Quoi? Demandai-je.

_ Non rien, tu n'es qu'un crétin. Siffla Katherine.

_ Mais pourquoi vous me regardez toutes les deux comme ça? Insistai-je.

Pour toute réponse, Candice explosa de rire et Katherine me lança un regard noir.

_ Non ca ne fait rien, elles sont surement folles. Sourit Paul.

_ Oh ben tu peux parler, tu n'es pas mieux! Râla Katherine.

Paul me fixa se demandant ce qu'il se passait autant que moi d'ailleurs.

_ Bon…on regarde un film alors? Demanda Candice.

Ils se levèrent tous en même temps et entrèrent chez elle. Regarder un film? Ca ne m'intéressait pas vraiment mais je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre.

La soirée allait être vraiment longue.

…

Je me réveillai en sursaut: ma mère devait rentrer aujourd'hui. Je me précipitai pour ranger toute la maison, j'étais loin d'avoir fini quand la sonnette me fit sursauter.

_ Oh heu…je te dérange? Demanda Katherine quand j'ouvris la porte.

_ Heu non…enfin si, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, ma mère revient aujourd'hui et…je dois tout ranger.

_ Je peux t'aider si tu veux, je m'ennuie. Me sourit elle.

Je la laissai entrer, amusé.

_ Donc tu viens m'aider? Souris je.

_ Pourquoi pas? Dis-moi quoi faire et ca ira plus vite.

_ Bon…comme tu veux…je suis en train de faire le salon, tu peux faire la cuisine si tu veux. C'est le plus facile. Ris je.

Elle hocha la tête et prit la direction que je lui indiquais. Soit au bout du couloir.

Une fois fini j'allai dans la cuisine pour l'aider mais elle n'y était plus et la cuisine était parfaitement bien rangée et propre.

J'entendis du bruit dans la salle de bain.

_ Tu es là? Demandai-je en entrant.

_ Oui. J'ai presque fini. Me sourit elle en accrochant correctement le rideau de douche.

_ Heu…merci beaucoup. Soufflai-je.

_ Y a vraiment pas de quoi Ian. Me dit elle en revenant vers moi.

Je peux t'aider à faire autre chose? Continua-t-elle.

_ Non…enfin, je voudrais lui faire un gâteau mais…

_ Elle aime le chocolat?

Je hochai la tête et elle me demanda une liste d'ingrédients, je lui amenai au fur et à mesure alors qu'elle pesait les ingrédients.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et laissa apparaitre ma mère très souriante.

_ Bonjour! Me sourit elle.

_ Bonjour maman. Souris je heureux qu'elle soit enfin de retour.

_ Tu as une très charmante petite amie, et en plus elle t'apprend à cuisiner, je crois que je vais t'apprécier! Rit ma mère.

_ Votre fils est doué dans beaucoup d'autres domaines. Sourit Katherine.

_ Tu ne nous présentes pas? Demanda ma mère en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Oh heu…maman…

_ Nina. Se présenta-t-elle en tendant sa main.

* * *

**Héhé =) **

**Bon allez je suis pas comme ça, la suite demain MDR ! Bises !**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bises et bonne lecture !**

_**Réponses aux reviews anonyme :**_

**_ Lome : Merci pour ta review et pour le compliment =) Voila la suite, Bises !**

**_ Rainbow : Héhé , Oui oui je sais bien vous tenir en haleine =) LOL, voila la suite, bises !**

**_ Fanny : Merci pour ta review =) Voila la suite, Bises !**

**_ Mariie : Pas de souci Marie t'inquiète pas =) Voila la suite ! Bises.**

_**Rappel**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

J'étais en colère. Non pire que ça. J'étais furieux. Nina était repartie juste après sans me donner d'explication.

Nous étions lundi matin et je savais que j'allais la croiser au moins une fois.

Je me dirigeais vers Paul lorsque Katherine ou Nina lui fit la bise. Je la détaillais c'était Katherine.

_ Salut. Dis je.

_ Hum…bonjour. Souffla-t-elle.

Je la fixai. Bon finalement c'était peut-être Nina.

_ Ca va? Demandai-je à Paul.

_ Dis Ian.,tu voudras venir avec nous ce soir? On va au cinéma. Me demanda Nina.

_ J'en sais rien, y aura qui? Demandai-je.

_ Ben tout le monde.

_ A mon avis la question c'était celle que je viens de me poser, TU es qui? Demanda Paul.

_ Katherine. Grogna-t-elle.

_ Et tu invites Ian? D'habitude c'est toujours moi parce que…

_ Oui bon… on s'en fout, tu viens ou pas?

_ Heu oui…oui bien sur que je viens. Souris je.

_ Très bien, interdiction d'annuler au fait! Cria-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Paul me donna un coup de coude.

_ Tu savais qu'elles étaient jumelles toi? Me demanda-t-il.

_ Si je l'avais su je n'aurais pas passé trois heures avec elle chez moi. Soupirai-je.

_ Alors c'est vrai? M'interrogea-t-il.

_ De quoi?

_ Katherine a dit à Candice, et je n'étais pas censé entendre, que sa sœur se fait passer pour elle.

_ Non…elle ne précise juste pas qui elle est. Soupirai-je.

_ Mouais…ben ça revient au même!

_ En effet. Soupirai-je.

_ Je crois que c'est avec Nina que je parlais hier d'ailleurs, et si c'était bien elle, elle est vraiment très gentille, il faut juste que j'apprenne à faire la différence avant de vouloir sortir avec elle. Rit il.

Je haussai les épaules, de toute manière elles se ressemblaient beaucoup, je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir faire la différence exacte un jour.

En allant en cours, plongé dans mes pensées, je ne fis pas attention à la personne qui arrivait en face de moi. Elle fit tomber son portable et je la rattrapai avant qu'elle ne tombe, elle aussi.

_ Heu merci…désolée j'écrivais un message je n'ai pas fait attention. S'excusa-t-elle.

_ Ca ne fait rien Nina. Je ne regardais pas non plus où j'allais. La rassurai-je.

_ Tu…tu fais la différence? Souffla-t-elle étonnée.

_ J'avoue que c'est assez difficile, mais je crois que je sais te reconnaitre. Souris je bêtement alors que mon cœur se mit à battre à mille à l'heure quand elle me fit un sourire digne d'une déesse.

_ Oui c'est moi, contrairement à ce que dit ma sœur je ne me…

_ Hey vous deux! EN COURS ! Dépêchez vous! Hurla une femme au bout du couloir.

_ On…on peut…manger…

_ On se voit à midi alors. La coupai-je.

Je m'empressai d'aller en cours. Paul n'avait pas tort, Nina avait l'air d'être une fille adorable, et finalement, elle n'avait jamais laissé sous entendre qu'elle était Katherine, certes elle n'avait pas dit le contraire non plus, mais je ne lui en voulais pas vraiment, après tout, cela devait être assez difficile de se faire prendre pour quelqu'un d'autre toute la journée en arrivant dans un nouveau lycée.

Les heures de cours défilèrent bien plus vite que d'habitude. Ca ne m'arrangeait pas, je n'aimais pas vraiment le lundi après midi.

Une fois à la cantine je me souvins enfin que je devais manger avec Nina lorsque je vis Katherine et Steven manger ensemble.

Paul me fit signe de le rejoindre mais je déclinai poliment l'invitation en pointant Nina du doigt qui avait l'air de m'attendre puisqu'elle me faisait signe de venir.

Il se retourna vers Nina et se leva, il s'installa à côté d'elle alors que je tirais la chaise d'en face.

_ Alors comme ça vous êtes jumelles hein? Et tu n'aurais pas pu me le préciser hier? Sourit Paul.

_ Désolé, je n'ai pas osé. J'avais peur que tu t'enfuis. Et notre conversation était vraiment très intéressante. Répondit Nina.

_ Tu…

_ Et tu veux m'accompagner au cinéma ce soir? Me coupa Paul.

Il venait de dire ce que j'avais l'intention de lui proposer.

_ Hum…en fait…non…ma sœur ne veut pas me voir avec ses amis.

_ Mais tu manges avec Ian. L'accusa Paul.

Elle me fixa ne comprenant pas vraiment.

_ Oh…heu je savais qu'il connaissait ma sœur mais…je…je savais pas…elle ne parle jamais de toi alors je croyais…

_ Je suis ami avec Paul, pas avec ta sœur. Répondis je bêtement.

_ N'importe quoi! Tu es dingue de Katherine en plus! Répliqua Paul.

Nina me fixa et baissa les yeux. J'étais certainement tout rouge, surtout que la fille en question se tenait juste derrière moi puisqu'elle se racla la gorge et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

_ Hum…je voulais juste vous dire qu'on se rejoint chez Candice avant d'aller au cinéma. Et toi, on aura une discussion à la maison.

_ Non Kath', j'ai compris. Je vais manger seule. Souffla Nina.

_ Non! Ca ne va pas ou quoi? M'énervai-je soudainement en me retournant pour fixer Katherine.

Elle haussa un sourcil moqueur.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Sourit elle froidement.

_ Pourquoi tu refuses qu'elle reste avec nous? Tu as peur qu'elle soit plus gentille que toi? Grognai je.

_ Ca ne te concerne pas Ian. Cracha Katherine avant de faire demi tour.

Paul avait posé sa main sur le poignet de Nina pour la retenir.

_ Merci mais…je me ferais d'autres amis, de toute façon je n'ai pas envie d'être celle qui remplacera ma sœur. Marmonna Nina en me fixant.

Paul la lâcha et elle prit son plateau pour manger à la table voisine, seule.

_ C'est malin, tu pouvais pas te taire. Sifflai-je.

_ Rooh ca va, au moins elle le sait. Tu vas pas faire la gueule pour ça. Soupira-t-il.

_ Et maintenant, Nina est toute seule. Bravo. Chuchotai-je.

* * *

**Voila pour ce chapitre, la suite demain si je peux sinon lundi . Désolé de l'attente. Bonne épisode de TVD et bon week end ! Bises!**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Voila la suite ! Comme vous le savez j'aime beaucoup les bons dans le temps MDR =)**

_**Réponses aux reviews anonyme :**_

**_ Rainbow : Merci pour ta review =) voila la suite ! Bises!**

**_ Fanny : Alors pour Katherine tu as percée mon secret ! Lol, c'est vrai que pour ce personnage je me suis beaucoup servis de la Katherine de la série ^^ C'est pour ça que j'utilise son prénom ^^ Oui Nina était déçu en même temps c'est normal de ne pas avoir envie de devenir la jumelle de secours LOL , Bon allez voila la suite ! Bises !**

_**Rappel**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_

Nous étions déjà en vacances, j'aimais beaucoup noël…normalement. Cette année c'était une toute autre histoire. Ma mère était en déplacement, mon père ne pourrait pas rentrer avant le nouvel an. J'allais devoir passer mes vacances dans le coin le plus pommé de toute la planète. Ce serait les pires vacances de toute ma vie. J'aurais très bien pu rester seul si je n'avais pas dit à mon père que mes amis n'étaient pas là non plus.

Il s'en voulait beaucoup de ne pas pouvoir rentrer et m'avait obligé à ne pas fêter Noël tout seul, bien que je sois seul presque toute l'année, je n'avais pas eu le choix d'aller chez mes grands-parents. Ils vivaient dans un coin que je n'aimais pas du tout, il n'y avait que des vaches qui entouraient leur maison, et dans leur village minuscule il n'y avait qu'une petite dizaine de fermes.

Mes grands-parents n'avaient plus leurs animaux, ce qui était encore plus nul.

Je reçus un message.

« Salut, ca va? Je viens d'arriver! C'est génial ici, passe de bonne vacances Paul. » avec une photo superbe. Il était parti faire du ski avec Steven et quelques autres amis. Je ne savais pas si les filles étaient avec eux ou pas.

Je finissais de remplir ma valise quand une voiture klaxonna devant la porte suivie peu après de la sonnette.

J'ouvris la porte à contre cœur, tentant de faire semblant d'être malade.

_ Ohlala! Mon pauvre chéri, tu as mauvaise mine! Quelques jours à la campagne te feront le plus grand bien! Tu es prêt? Me demanda ma grand-mère en me claquant deux bisous sur les joues.

_ Oui, je suis prêt. Marmonnai-je en tirant ma valise derrière moi.

Je l'installai dans le coffre et allai fermer la maison puisque mon grand-père attendait dans la voiture.

_ On part tout de suite? Demandai-je pour être certain.

Ma grand-mère me le confirma en retournant dans la voiture.

Ils venaient de faire 2h de route et voulaient déjà repartir?

_ Ton grand-père meurt de faim; on a vu un restaurant pas très loin d'ici. Me sourit ma grand-mère.

_ Ca va? Me demanda le concerné.

_ Oui, oui. Moi aussi j'ai faim. Souris je faiblement.

Il s'arrêta dans un fast-food et ma grand-mère prit le volant pour que mon grand père puisse manger.

Je mangeais tranquillement mes frites, prenant tout mon temps. La route allait être longue, autant passer le temps en mangeant…

…

J'étais arrivé depuis à peine trois heures et je m'ennuyais déjà beaucoup, j'avais au moins espéré passer le premier jour à décorer le sapin, mais il trônait déjà fièrement au milieu de la salle à manger.

Mes deux cousines étaient là. Et je les haïssais. Elles faisaient toujours tout pour me rendre dingue. Comme à l'instant, en mettant une musique à fond que je déteste.

Je retournai dans ma chambre, je venais d'apprendre que j'allais passer deux semaines avec deux garces !

Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit et soupirai encore une fois.

_ Ian? Tout va bien? Mon gamin, je sais que tes parents te manquent, alors j'ai prévu quelque chose pour toi, pour que tu n'y penses plus.

_ Ah bon? Quoi? Demandai-je heureux de faire quelque chose.

_ On va aller réparer le tracteur du voisin. Tu es d'accord?

_ Parfaitement! Dis-je très heureux de faire enfin quelque chose.

Il me sourit et me tendit mon blouson.

_ Aller viens, en plus cette musique est très nul. Sourit mon grand-père.

J'affirmai d'un signe de tête et le suivis jusqu'à la maison voisine.

_ Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des bois là-bas. Dis je en pointant le fond des champs du doigts.

_ Ah bon? Pourtant ils ont toujours été là. Mais je ne peux plus y aller, donc si tu veux aller y faire un tour, ce sera tout seul. M'informa mon grand-père.

_ Bonjour Philippe! Tu viens réparer le tracteur? Demanda une femme en venant vers nous.

_ C'est exact. Alors dis-moi, la petite va bien?

_ Non elle est encore malade. Et en plus ca se passe très mal chez elle, elle veut rester ici, mais ses parents ne sont pas d'accord.

_ Arf, ca passera j'espère. Marmonna mon grand-père d'un air triste.

_ Alors tu viens aider ton grand-père? Me sourit elle.

_ Exact. Souris je.

_ C'est bien.

Elle nous indiqua le tracteur à réparer, je n'y connaissais rien, et mon grand-père se lassa très vite de m'expliquer ce qu'il faisait. Je m'assis par terre, à côté de lui et attendis, m'ennuyant encore.

_ J'ai l'impression que je t'embête plus qu'autre chose. Dis je.

_ Non c'est juste…je suis concentré. Mais si tu veux aller te promener, y a pas de souci. Me sourit il.

_ Je commence à avoir froid, je vais rentrer et puis j'ai faim. Inventai-je.

_ Ta grand-mère a sûrement fini le gâteau, dépêche toi avant que tes cousines ne mangent tout! Rit il.

Je hochai la tête et retournai à la maisonnette.

_ Toi tu as faim. Me sourit ma grand-mère en me tendant une part de gâteau.

_ Merci. Dis je en le prenant.

J'attrapai mon portable et découvris avec horreur qu'il n'y avait même pas de réseau.

Mes vacances allaient être longues….très longues…

* * *

**Et voila pour le début des vacances, je vous souhaite un très bon week end. Qu'avez vous pensé de l'épisode 19 de TVD ? Bises à lundi !**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour ! Voila le nouveau chapitre, je suis désolé j'ai eu un bug avec ma boite mail, impossible de lire vos reviews.**

_**Rappel**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

* * *

_**Chapitre 6**_

_ On est quel jour? Demandai-je à mes cousines.

Elles pouffèrent de rire et s'éloignèrent. Génial.

_ Papi? On est quel jour?

_ Mercredi ! Cria-t-il à travers le salon.

C'est tout? Ca ne faisait que trois jours que j'étais là?

J'avais l'impression que ca faisait déjà trois semaines!

_ Bon je vais me promener! Dis je.

_ Ne te perds pas surtout! Me prévint ma grand-mère.

_ Je ne m'éloignerais pas des chemins. Assurai-je.

Je pris tout de même un sac à dos, une bouteille d'eau et quelques biscuits au cas où je me perdrais sérieusement.

J'espérais qu'il y ait au moins plus de choses à voir dans la forêt que dans le village, mais je m'étais lourdement trompé, ca n'était qu'un petit chemin de terre qui menait au village voisin, bordé de plusieurs arbres, mais pas assez pour en faire une forêt.

Il était 18h33 quand je rentrai. J'avais plus trainé qu'autre chose, mais au moins ca me faisait une après midi de moins.

_ Ah te voila! J'ai bien cru que tu t'étais fait manger par les loups! Rit mon grand-père.

_ Il ne risque pas d'y avoir de loups. Rétorquai-je.

_ Non tu as raison, il n'y a pas de loups ici, par contre, il y a quelques années, quelqu'un a vu un ours.

_ Un ours? Mais il y a même pas…

_ Bon aller à table ! On sait très bien qu'il n'y a pas d'ours, tu vas lui faire peur! Le gronda ma grand-mère.

Je haussai les épaules et m'installai à table.

_ Où sont…

_ Tes cousines sont chez les voisins, elles font du cheval.

_ Moi aussi je voudrais en faire. Demandai-je.

_ Bah tu es parti toute l'après midi ! Rit mon grand-père.

_ Je pourrais demain?

Ma grand-mère me fit non de la tête en s'excusant.

_ Non ca ne fait rien, j'irais chercher cet ours. Marmonnai-je.

Le rire de mon grand-père me fit sourire.

Je mangeai puis allai me doucher.

_ Vous regardez quoi? Demandai-je à mes cousines en retournant au salon.

_ Rien, casse toi. Siffla l'une d'elles en regardant la télé.

De toute manière ca n'avait pas l'air très intéressant, j'allai me coucher en souhaitant fortement que mes cousines soient un jour capable d'être agréables.

…

J'étais encore une fois dehors, je faisais le même chemin tous les jours depuis trois jours. Et je m'en lassais déjà.

_ Il y a quelqu'un? Demanda une voix pas très loin de moi cachée par quelques arbres.

_ Oui. Répondis je affolé.

_ Oh j'ai eu peur! J'ai cru qu'il y avait…oh mon dieu. Finit elle en posant sa main sur sa bouche.

J'étais aussi surpris qu'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là?

_ J'ai cru qu'il y avait un sanglier ou quelque chose comme ça, parce que les chevaux sont partis au galop. Marmonna-t-elle.

_ Heu…

_ Nina. M'informa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Oh.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Je pourrais te poser la même question en fait. Souris je en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à traverser le fossé.

Elle l'attrapa en souriant et sauta jusqu'à moi.

_ Je suis chez moi ici. Contrairement à toi. Sourit elle

_ Vraiment? Tu vivais ici? Demandai-je surpris.

_ Exactement, tu trouves pas ça génial? C'est merveilleux de vivre ici ! Je m'ennuie beaucoup depuis que je suis retournée chez mes parents.

_ Mais…pourquoi tu vivais ici? Je veux dire…ta sœur ne vit pas si loin…

_ Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Souffla-t-elle.

_ Moi je m'ennuie ici.

_ Vraiment? S'étonna-t-elle.

_ Je ne vois pas ce que tu trouves de bien à faire, il n'y a absolument rien.

_ Il faut que je te fasse visiter alors, tu changeras d'avis je te le promets! Rit elle.

_ On verra ça. Souris je.

_ Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu fais là.

_ Oh heu…je passe les vacances chez mes grands-parents.

Elle hocha la tête et me fit signe de la suivre.

_ Et sinon…

_ Oh regarde! Un lapin! Me dit elle en posant sa main sur mon bras.

Je la fixai, ok, c'est certain que si un simple lapin la rend heureuse, elle ne peut que se plaire ici !

_ Tu disais? Me demanda-t-elle en me lâchant tout en continuant sa route.

_ Je me demandais si tu allais bien parce que je ne t'ai pas vu au lycée depuis deux semaines.

_ J'étais ici.

_ Oh. Je vois. Et ça va?

_ Très bien oui. Et toi? Me demanda-t-elle poliment.

_ Plutôt mieux en fait, je suis content que tu sois là.

Elle me sourit encore une fois et regarda autour d'elle.

_ Tu sais ce qu'on devrait faire?

_ Non quoi? Demandai-je.

_ Se rejoindre chez tes grands-parents demain, et je te montrerai tout ce qu'il y a voir jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Tu es d'accord? Tu verra ca n'est pas si ennuyant que tu le penses.

_ J'accepte. Et tu me dis ca parce que tu vas rentrer n'est-ce pas?

_ Il est déjà tard, et mes grands-parents ne veulent pas que je reste dehors toute seule trop longtemps.

_ Pas de souci, je te ramène.

Elle hocha la tête.

_ Alors, tu me feras visiter quoi?

_ Oh il y a déjà, les champs, le village, ici, et…non je plaisante! Rit elle en me regardant.

Je devais faire une drôle de grimace parce qu'elle rit encore plus.

_ Plus sérieusement. Il y a des chutes d'eau, la forêt, et plein de petits coins sympas.

_ Sérieusement? Il y a une forêt? Parce que je croyais que c'était ici la forêt.

_ Non pas du tout! Pour y aller il faut passer par l'autre côté. M'indiqua-t-elle.

_ Oh…je comprends mieux.

_ Tu croyais vraiment qu'on appelait une forêt ce chemin là? Se moqua-t-elle.

_ Effectivement c'est absurde. Ris je.

Nous étions déjà de retour au village.

_ Hey mais je suis venu ici la dernière fois. Lui dis je.

_ Ah bon? Oh…oh c'est toi alors le charmant jeune homme de mon âge. Rit elle en faisant signe à sa grand-mère.

_ J'en sais rien. Répondis je légèrement rouge.

_ Ne rougis pas. Elle n'a pas tort. Sourit Nina en s'éloignant.

_ A demain. Marmonnai-je ne sachant plus quoi dire.

_ A demain Ian! Cria-t-elle en rejoignant son grand-père de l'autre côté de la cour.

* * *

**Voila ! Je sais c'est un peu court, désolé, l'histoire ce met en place tout doucement. La suite mercredi. Bises !**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Ah vivement vendredi pour le prochain épisode de TVD ! LOL en attendant voici le nouveau chapitre ! Bises et bonne lecture, je vous retrouve en bas !**

_**Réponses aux reviews anonyme :**_

**_ Mariie : Merci pour ta review =) Voila la suite Bises!**

**_ Lome : Merci pour ta review ! Oui voila Nina =) Voila la suite Bises !**

**_ Fanny : Merci pour ta review, Bises !**

**_ Rainbow : Oui les cousines lui ressemble un peu ^^. Voila la suite =) Bises !**

_**Rappel**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

* * *

_**Chapitre 7**_

J'étais très impatient, avec Nina, la veille, nous étions allés en forêt, nous avions passé une superbe après midi, nous étions d'ailleurs rentrés assez tard, oubliant complètement la soirée de noël.

Ma grand-mère me tendit mon sac à dos en souriant.

_ N'oublie pas de rentrer cette fois. Rit mon grand-père.

_ Promis. Ris je en sortant pour aller chercher Nina.

Je sonnai à la porte qui ne tarda pas à laisser apparaitre la plus désagréable des jumelles.

_ Salut Ian. Sourit elle bêtement, comme si je ne l'avais pas reconnue.

Elle me claqua un bisou sur la joue et me laissa entrer.

_ Tu vas bien ? Demandai-je.

_ Oui très bien, je suis presque prête.

_ Hum…ca n'est pas toi que je suis venu chercher. Marmonnai-je.

Elle me fixa et cessa de sourire.

_ Tu…tu ne…tu ne me reconnais pas? Souffla-t-elle.

J'étais certain que ce n'était pas Nina qui était en face de moi, mais elle fit monter le doute en moi.

_ Si…je sais qui tu es justement. Et ca n'est pas toi que je suis venu chercher. Affirmai-je sur de moi.

Elle baissa la tête.

_ Dans ce cas, je pense que tu devrais rentrer chez toi, il n'y a personne d'autre ici. Murmura-t-elle.

Je pris une inspiration, me demandant si je ne venais pas de faire la plus grosse connerie de toute ma vie. J'étais pourtant certain que c'était Katherine qui se tenait devant moi. Ses yeux me semblaient différents. Ses cheveux légèrement moins longs et plus lisses.

Des sanglots me parvinrent de l'autre côté de la pièce et des pas lent, trainant, arrivèrent jusqu'à la porte. Katherine me fit un sourire très fier et explosa de rire.

Nina ne releva même pas la tête, ne se doutant surement pas que j'étais déjà là.

Elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur et attrapa quelque chose à l'intérieur avant de faire demi tour. Jusque là j'étais resté sans voix, ne sachant absolument pas quoi dire.

Ses cheveux, si magnifiques avaient été coupés n'importe comment, sa jupe laissait apparaître un bleu sur sa cuisse, et une marque de doigts à sa cheville. Son bras replié contre elle, laissait quand même apparaître une plaie qui saignait encore.

Elle s'arrêta à la porte de la cuisine et ne bougea plus.

_ Bon alors, qu'est-ce que tu fous? Dégage. Grogna Katherine.

Nina disparut de l'autre côté du mur.

_ Sinon, je me demandais si tu voudrais aller au cinéma avec moi. Me sourit Katherine.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? Sifflai-je.

_ Rien pourquoi? C'est pas moi qui ai fait ça. Pouffa Katherine.

_ Qui alors? M'énervai-je.

_ J'ai peut-être un peu dit à mon père que Nina sortait avec le garçon que j'aimais. Bon après tout elle a eu ce qu'elle mérite. Sourit fièrement Katherine.

_ Mais comment est-ce que tu peux faire ça à ta sœur? Demandai-je choqué.

_ Je l'aime pas, c'est pas de ma faute quand même.

_ Tu es jalouse. Crachai-je en prenant la direction que Nina venait de prendre.

_ Hep, tu vas où là? Demanda Katherine.

_ Voir ta sœur, vraiment Kath', tu me dégoutes, je ne te pensais pas comme ça.

Elle était face à son père, tremblante de peur, n'osant plus bouger.

_ Bonjour. Lançai-je froidement.

Elle recula d'un pas vers moi mais il tenait son poignet.

_ Vous savez que vous vous êtes trompé de fille? Pouffai-je.

Il me fixa quelques secondes et me sourit avant de reposer le regard sur sa fille.

_ Certainement pas, je saurais reconnaitre entre mille cette erreur. Rit il en pointant sa fille du doigt.

_ Pourtant, vous savez, elle est bien plus adorable que l'autre erreur, parce que oui, elles sont arrivées en même temps. Continuai-je en le faisant lâcher prise.

_ Tu crois que tu vas me dire comment me comporter avec cette gosse? S'énerva-t-il.

_ Vous ne me ferez rien, ca blesserait Katherine et vous le savez. Affirmai-je en poussant sa main pour qu'il lâche complètement ma douce Nina.

_ Je vais sortir maintenant, et vous laisserez Nina tranquille quand elle rentrera. Sifflai-je.

_ Tu crois que je vais faire ce que tu me dis? Rit il en buvant une autre gorgée de bière.

_ Bien sûr que oui, parce que sinon, vous aurez à faire à moi. Répondis je sur le même ton que lui.

Nina en profita pour se mettre derrière moi.

_ Tu me fais pas peur gamin. Rit il.

_ C'est-ce qu'on verra. Crachai-je en me retournant pour faire sortir Nina.

Katherine était toujours à la cuisine et me dévisagea.

_ Tu sais Ian…

_ Ferme la. Crachai-je.

_ Mais j'allais…

_ Katherine, je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi. C'est clair ?

_ On est ami non? Murmura Katherine.

_ Non.

Je laissai la porte se fermer lourdement.

_ Ian…c'est pas de sa faute…elle…elle se protège c'est tout. Chuchota Nina.

_ Ian attends! Cria Katherine derrière moi.

_ Quoi? Grognai-je puisque Nina m'obligea à attendre.

_ S'il te plait…je…je…tout ce que je voulais c'est qu'il nous laisse tranquille et…et j'ai tellement peur tu sais…

Nina releva la tête et posa sa main sur le bras de sa sœur.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Kath'. Tant que tu feras ce qu'il dit, il ne te touchera pas. Je sais que c'est dur, mais si une seule fois tu ne le fais pas…

_ Mais je…la coupa Katherine.

_ Non ne dis rien, c'est plus facile si tu me détestes. Chuchota Nina.

Katherine baissa la tête et Nina me fit signe qu'on pouvait y aller.

_ Mais je t'aime. Murmura Katherine.

Nina se mit à pleurer mais ne répondit rien et continua à me suivre.

_ Je peux faire quelque chose? Demandai-je perturbé.

_ On ne peut rien faire. Il ferait du mal à Katherine.

_ Mais Nina…je ne peux pas fermer les yeux sur ce que je viens d'entendre et sur ce que je vois.

_ Si…si tu peux. Affirma-t-elle en me suppliant du regard.

_ Je crois que je viens de tout comprendre. Tu protèges ta sœur en restant ici. Si tu n'es pas avec ta sœur il n'y a rien que tu fais que ta sœur devrait te reprocher. Mais depuis que tu es revenue, il te reproche tout ce que tu fais, et Katherine est obligée de confirmer pour qu'il ne la frappe pas.

_ Ian s'il te plait, laisse nous gérer ça. Avec le temps on a appris à faire ce qu'il fallait.

_ Reste ici. Il ne fait rien à Katherine si tu n'es pas là. Et lorsque tu es avec elle, elle est terrorisée et devient méchante.

_ Je sais…mais…il n'est pas d'accord. Je suis obligée de le suivre tu sais…c'est mon père.

_ Et ta mère? Elle ne dit rien de tout ça? M'étonnai-je.

_ Notre mère à surement encore plus peur que nous.

_ Mais pourquoi vous ne dites rien à la police?

_ Tu ne comprends pas Ian. Il tuerait l'une de nous deux si on faisait ça. Maintenant, je ne veux plus en parler.

_ Mais Nina…

_ Ian…me gronda-t-elle en poussant la porte de chez moi.

Je la suivis à l'intérieur et allai directement dans ma chambre puisque personne ne nous avait vu.

_ Ca va? Demandai-je en fermant la porte.

_ Ca peut aller oui. Ian…j'ai une question à te poser.

_ Oui?

_ Je me souviens que Paul à dit que tu aimes ma sœur mais…enfin je veux dire…c'est pour ça que tu traînes avec moi? Parce que je lui ressemble? Demanda doucement Nina.

_ Tu ne lui ressembles pas du tout. Bon physiquement si, un peu. Mais vous avez beaucoup de différences je trouve. Tu sais Nina…je t'apprécie toi, pas le reflet de ta sœur.

_ Ok. Parce que moi je te considère comme un ami alors je voulais être certaine…

_ Moi aussi Nina. La coupais je.

* * *

**Pfiou ... j'attend vos réactions ... La suite vendredi. Les chapitres suivant ne seront pas corrigée par Mélanie car elle n'est pas disponible. J'espère que je ne laisserai pas trop de fautes, je m'excuse d'avance. Bises à vendredi !**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour ! Voila le nouveau chapitre, il n'a pas été corrigée par Mélanie donc j'espère qu'il ne reste pas trop de faute. J'ai pris le temps de relire mais bon, c'est plus difficile de voir ses propres fautes quand on a l'habitude de les faire. Je m'excuse d'avance s'il en reste beaucoup. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, et aussi un bon épisode de TVD ! **

_**Réponses aux reviews anonyme :**_

**_ Fanny : Hé oui, Katherine est différente de se qu'elle montre ^^ Voila la suite =) Bises !**

**_ Rainbow : Merci pour ta review, pour les deux sœurs, on en apprendra plus au fur et a mesure. Bises !**

_**Rappel**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 8**_

Une fois dans ma chambre je fermais la porte et la fit s'assoir sur mon lit, je retournais à la cuisine et prit une chaise ainsi qu'une paire de ciseaux. Je ne savais absolument pas si j'allais réussir à arranger sa coupe mais ce serait certainement déjà beaucoup mieux qu'en ce moment.

De retour dans ma chambre elle me sourit faiblement et s'installa aussitôt sur la chaise.

_ Qui t'as fait ça?

_ Mon père. Chuchota Nina.

Je tentais d'égaliser le tout.

_ Tes grand parents n'ont rien dit? M'étonnais je.

_ Ils ne sont pas là depuis que mes parents sont arrivée. Ils sont partie pour des affaires, on ne savait même pas qu'ils viendraient. M'expliqua-t-elle.

Je me concentrais sur ce que je faisais, et aussi sur ce que j'allais pouvoir faire. J'étais mal à l'aise de savoir que Nina avait été battue et que je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider.

Je n'imaginais pas être capable de supporter la perte d'une des filles par ma faute en prévenant la police.

Je me mis en face de Nina et regarda le résultat. Plutôt satisfait je lui pointait le miroir de l'armoire. Elle s'y dirigea et me remercia d'un signe de tête en touchant ses cheveux.

Je ramassais les cheveux et les mit dans la poubelle puis sortit le sac pour que mes grands-parents ne remarque rien.

J'allais dans la salle de bain et prit une crème que ma mère s'amusait à appeler « la crème des petits bobo » car lorsque j'étais petit je l'appelais comme ça.

Elle me prit le tube de crème des mains et en étala sur sa cuisse puis sur son bras.

_ Tu sais Nina…

_ Ian, merci pour tout ce que tu as fait mais…ne m'en parle plus, d'accord ?

_ Comme tu voudras mais je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, et pour ta sœur aussi.

_ Non. Tu n'as pas le droit. On ne pourra pas être ami si tu es sans cesse en train de me demander si je vais bien.

_ Ok, alors avant qu'on le soit vraiment, dit moi que si tu vas mal…

_ Je vais bien Ian, je t'assure que je vais bien.

_ Je n'en crois pas un mot, mais disons que je te crois. Marmonnais je énervé contre moi-même de ne pouvoir rien faire de plus.

Elle me sourit et me prit dans ses bras, elle posa un bisou sur ma joue et s'éloigna à peine quelques secondes plus tard.

_ Tu veux sortir? Me proposa-t-elle gentiment.

J'acceptais, si elle souhaitait se changer les idées, je n'allais pas l'en empêcher.

Je passais le reste de l'après-midi dans mes pensées, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait, ni même sur ce que je faisais, c'est une fois de retour devant la porte que je me rendis compte qu'elle n'était plus avec moi et que je venais de la ramener sans l'avoir salué.

J'espérais qu'elle ne m'en voudrait pas pour ça et alla directement me coucher prétextant un mal de ventre.

Je ne tardais pas à m'endormir, bien que mon sommeil ne m'empêchait pas de penser à la journée que je venais de passer puisque ma nuit fut peuplée de cauchemar.

Lorsque je me réveillais après avoir passé une horrible nuit je me levais avec un mal de tête, j'avais froid et préféra me recoucher aussitôt.

…

J'avais été malade toute la semaine, et Nina n'avait pas répondu à un seul de mes messages.

J'allais un peu mieux, mes grands-parents n'allaient pas tarder à me ramener je me précipitais dehors pour aller voir Nina. Une fois devant la porte mon cœur battait la chamade, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

Je frappais à la porte quelque coups, lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit mon sourire s'envola.

_ Bonjour Ian. Tu vas bien ? Je croyais que tu étais repartie. Me sourit la grand-mère à Nina.

_ Non j'étais malade. Nina est là ? Demandais je précipitamment.

_ Non je suis désolé elle est partie depuis le début de la semaine, elle ne t'a rien dit ? Ils sont déjà rentrée, tu la verra chez toi.

_ Oh…d'accord. Merci et au revoir. Murmurais je déçu.

Je retournais dans ma chambre et me dépêcha de finir ma valise, je l'a déposais ensuite dans le coffre, plutôt pressée de partir.

_ Allez on y va. Me sourit mon grand-père.

La route me paraissait horriblement longue…j'avais l'estomac noué. Je voulais la voir, être certain qu'elle allait bien. Elle et Katherine.

J'avais besoin de les voir toute les deux.

Une fois chez moi je ne pris même pas la peine de monter ma valise, je la laissais devant la porte et sortit précipitamment, me dirigeant directement chez elles.

Les rires de Candice et Katerina résonnaient dans la rue. Je me retournais et vis les trois filles discuter joyeusement.

_ Hey Ian ! M'appela Candice.

_ Salut ! Répondis je en lui faisant signe de la main.

Je sonnais à la porte et attendis patiemment heureux de voir que Katherine allait bien.

J'entendis le verrou et la porte s'entre-ouvris enfin.

_ Bonjour Nina. Marmonnais je troublée par son sourire.

_ Hum…salut….tu veux entrer ? Je suis toute seule, mon père est au travail. Me précisa-t-elle.

Je poussais la porte et entra.

_ Tu n'as pas répondu à mes messages. L'accusais je.

_ Je sais. Je suis désolé…je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Je vais bien de toute façon.

_ Tu ne veux pas sortir ? Demandais je.

_ Je n'ai pas très envie non. Marmonna-t-elle.

_ Bon ca ne fait rien, je ne te dérange pas au moins ?

_ Non, non. Me sourit Nina en se tournant pour m'entrainer dans la maison.

Son t-shirt large laissait apparaitre son épaule, griffée à sang. Je me rendis soudain compte qu'elle ne marchait pas correctement mais n'osais rien dire.

Une fois dans une chambre elle ferma la porte et s'installa sur son lit, reprenant le livre qu'elle devait surement être en train de lire avant que je n'arrive.

_ Tu…tu lis quoi ? Demandais je.

_ Pas grand-chose en fait. Marmonna-t-elle en reposant le livre.

_ Tu as passée une bonne semaine ?

_ Oui.

Elle se massa le poignet en grimaçant et soupira.

_ Ca va Ian. Je t'assure que ca va. Arrête de me regarder comme ça. Siffla-t-elle.

_ Nina…tu sais bien que ca n'est pas normal…

_ Laisse moi tranquille ou tu t'en va. C'est clair ?

_ Très clair. Marmonnais je.

Je m'installais à côté d'elle en soupirant et en prenant soin de ne pas fixer son épaule.

_ On peux regarder un film si tu veux. Me proposa-t-elle.

J'hochais la tête et elle m'entraina jusqu'au salon. Une fois le film en route elle s'installa contre moi et posa sa tête sur mon épaule, je passais mon bras dans son dos. J'entendais clairement ses sanglots, je ne savais absolument pas comment la réconforter alors je posais simplement ma tête sur la sienne et la serra un peu plus contre moi.

Je voulais la protéger, et je le ferais à tout prix.

_ Je te promet de tout faire pour que tu retrouve ton sourire. Chuchotais je.

Elle ne répondit rien mais posa sa main sur la mienne, me signifiant par ce geste qu'elle m'avait entendu.

* * *

**J'espère que le chapitre vous à plu, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé. La suite lundi si j'ai fini d'écrire le chapitre 9. Bises!**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Rumors of angels = tu n'accepte pas les message privée réponse à ta review ici.**

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Vous avez passé un bon week-end ? Moi oui, mais du coup pas eu le temps de m'avancer dans la fiction, j'ai commencé à écrire le chapitre 10 mais je n'ai pas encore fini, j'espère que je pourrai vous le poster mercredi, sinon je vous préviendrai sur facebook et twitter.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

_**Réponses aux reviews anonyme :**_

**_ Mariie : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Bises !**

**_ Lom : Merci pour ta review, alors pour l'épisode 20, j'ai bien aimé mais je m'attendais quand même à mieux, pas tellement de suspens et les événements s'enchainer un peu trop vite comme s'il ne savait plus quoi faire après les scènes. C'était malgré tout un bon épisode avec quelques scènes très sympa, même si ca n'est pas le meilleur (mais ca n'est que moins point de vue ^^) Bises !**

**_ Rainbow : Merci pour ta review. J'aime bien torturer mes lectrices! Non je plaisante =) Voila la suite! Bises!**

**_ Fanny : Merci pour ta review, pour son père je ne peux rien promettre. Voila la suite Bises!**

**_ Rumors of angels : Tu n'accepte pas les messages privée je te répond donc ici. Tout d'abord merci pour ta review. Je suis très heureuse que mes deux premières fiction t'ai plu, dommage que celle-ci tu l'aime moins, j'espère que ton avis changera au fur et à mesure, a moins que ce ne soit le fait qu'elle soit un peu plus « hard » ? Pour répondre à ta question de ce qui m'a inspirée pour écrire cette fiction, et bien c'est tout simple, ca arrive tellement souvent ! J'avais envie d'essayer un autre style d'écriture et je m'inspire souvent de ce qu'il peux arriver réellement dans mes fictions, alors ben voila ce que ca donne et encore, je suis presque certaine que ca n'est pas si hard que ca contrairement a ce qui pourrait réellement arriver … Ne t'en fais pas, je sais très bien que j'ai beaucoup de lecteur invisible qui se manifeste peu à peu =) c'est très agréable de savoir que certaine personne comme toi me suivent depuis le début et qu'il me mette une petite review pour me le dire =) Bon allez voila la suite, Bises !**

_**Rappel**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 9**_

2 mois qu'elle était entrée dans ma vie, la bouleversant au plus au point.

Le soir au lieu de me préparer un repas et d'aller me coucher. Je préparais un repas pour deux et nous regardions un film puis elle retournait chez elle, les yeux plein de larmes.

Le matin à mon réveil, ma première pensée était pour elle. Alors je me dépêchais de me préparer pour aller au lycée.

Je faisais tout pour la rencontrer dans les couloirs du lycée. Elle me souriait et me saluait d'un signe de main.

Je ne voyait presque plus mes amis, ne pensant plus qu'à Nina.

_ Hey Ian ! Tu viens ? Cria Paul à travers la cantine.

Je me dirigeais d'un pas décidé vers Nina sans me retourner, faisant comme si je ne l'avais pas entendu.

_ Bonjour. Me sourit elle tendrement.

_ Tu vas bien ? Demandais je en m'installant à côté d'elle.

Elle hocha la tête et posa un délicat baiser au coin de mes lèvres. Surpris mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite et mes joues s'empourprèrent.

_ Désolé. Souffla-t-elle aussi rouge que moi.

Je préférais ne pas la regarder au risque d'avoir envie de l'embrasser.

_ Joyeuse saint valentin. Murmura Nina.

Je relevais la tête.

Oh….c'était le but de son baiser ?

Je me tournais vers elle et lui sourit.

_ A toi aussi. Répondis je troublé.

Le repas se passa dans un silence frustrant. Je ne savais plus quoi dire et visiblement elle non plus.

_ Hum…salut Nina. Marmonna Paul à côté de nous.

_ Bonjour Paul. Ca va ?

_ Bien et toi ? Répondit celui-ci.

_ Très bien merci. Répondit Nina.

_ Je…je…bon voila j'ai demandé à Ian hier et il m'a dit que vous ne sortiez pas ensemble. Donc je me demandais si tu voulais sortir avec moi ce soir, on pourrait aller au cinéma. Ou n'importe quoi d'autre.

Elle cessa de sourire et fronça les sourcils. Elle tourna la tête vers moi puis baissa les yeux.

_ Je ne sais pas trop.

_ Ca ne fait rien, si tu change d'avis préviens moi. Répondit Paul en me lançant un regard noir.

_ Bon j'accepte, mais pas de cinéma. Je n'ai pas le droit de rentrer tard. Mentit Nina.

Paul lui sourit et retourna à sa table.

_ Tu as l'air en colère. Chuchota Nina.

_ Non. Mentis je.

Elle posa sa main sur la mienne mais je la retirais aussitôt.

_ Je peux annuler si tu veux.

_ Tu as le droit d'avoir d'autre amis que moi. Je vais m'en remettre ne t'inquiète pas. Sifflais je.

J'avais été plus froid que ce que je voulais. Elle me fixa les larmes aux yeux et sortit de table.

_ Reste avec moi, s'il te plait. Demandais je.

_ Je n'aime pas que tu sois énervé après moi, je vais lui dire que je ne peux pas accepté.

_ Non, c'est bon Nina, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour moi. Ok ?

_ Ok. Répondit elle en se réinstallant à côté de moi.

Elle posa sa main sur la mienne et se pencha pour déposer un délicat baiser sur ma joue, me faisant rougir encore une fois.

Je lui sourit et détourna les yeux.

_ On va être en retard. S'amusa Nina en se levant de table.

Je la suivis jusqu'à sa salle de cours puis alla à la mienne.

L'après midi me paraissait vraiment longue, je ne me concentrais absolument pas sur les cours, pensant uniquement à Nina et cherchant la raison pour laquelle cela me faisait si mal au cœur de savoir qu'elle passerait la soirée avec Paul et non pas avec moi.

De retour chez moi je ne fis même pas mes devoirs, je n'avais pas envie. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit et fermais les yeux.

Lorsque je les ouvris je fus très surpris de sentir une main dans mon dos ainsi qu'un pied contre ma jambe.

Je me retournais d'un bond faisant basculer Nina sur le dos. Elle ouvrit les yeux et me sourit tendrement.

_ Je voulais te réveiller, et je me suis endormie. Excuse moi. Chuchota-t-elle.

_ Ca ne fait rien, il est quel heure ? J'ai faim.

_ Il est….19h56.

_ Tu n'est pas censé sortir avec Paul ? Demandais je.

_ Si, il vient ici à 20h30.

_ Ah ok….vous aller faire quoi ? Demandais je curieux.

_ Je ne sais pas encore.

J'hochais la tête et me levais.

_ Viens on va manger.

_ Ian…

Je me retournais attendant la suite. Elle se racla la gorge et ses joues s'empourprèrent.

_ J'ai…hum…j'ai l'impression que ca t'embête que je sortes avec Paul ce soir. Murmura-t-elle.

Je fronçais les sourcils et me mordis la lèvre, me demandant si je devais lui dire que oui ou pas.

_ Un peu. Soufflais je timidement.

_ Tu sais…c'est juste entre amis…tu comprend ?

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais qu'on est juste ami. La rassurais je.

Elle baissa les yeux.

_ Je parlais de Paul. Chuchota Nina.

_ Oh….

_ Je tiens à toi tu sais ? Continua-t-elle.

_ Je le sais, moi aussi je tiens à toi Nina.

Elle me sourit et me suivit jusqu'à la cuisine, elle m'aida à faire le repas puis mit la table.

Le repas se passa dans un silence confortable. Ses sourires me suffisaient.

La sonnette troubla notre silence et elle rougit à nouveau.

_ Je vais y aller.

_ Tu n'as pas fini de manger. Répondis je.

_ Ca ne fait rien, je ne voudrais pas le faire attendre…je…je peux revenir après ?

_ Bien sur. Souris je.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte mais se tourna vers moi avant d'ouvrir.

_ Passe une bonne soirée Ian.

J'avais une drôle d'impression. Un peu comme si c'était la dernière fois que je la voyais, je me sentais mal. J'avais soudain très chaud.

_ Nina attend. Demandais je en attrapant son bras.

Elle se figea et attendit que je lui dise ce que j'avais à dire.

Je posais ma main sur sa joue et nos regards se croisèrent. C'est elle qui m'embrassa la première.

Paul sonna à nouveau, s'impatientant surement, et ruinant notre premier baiser.

Elle recula d'un pas et me sourit.

_ Moi aussi. Souffla-t-elle répondant à une phrase que je n'avais même pas prononcé.

J'ouvris la porte et la laissa passer.

_ Bonne soirée. Souris je.

Paul nous fixa bizarrement mais prit la main de Nina et me fit signe de la main.

_ A toi aussi. Répondit Paul.

Il entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens, bousillant mon sourire idiot. Elle se retourna et me fis signe de sa main libre pour me saluer.

Je fermais ma porte sans lui répondre.

J'étais toujours inquiet mais je supposais que ca n'était que parce que j'étais jaloux alors j'allais directement me coucher en essayant de penser à autre chose que la main de Nina accroché à celle de mon ami.

Je me réveillais le lendemain avec un mal de tête horrible, je pris mon petit déjeuner de mauvaise humeur. Je n'avais pas envie d'aller au lycée. Encore moins de faire quoi que ce soit qui m'obligerait à rencontrer Nina. L'angoisse de savoir si elle sortait avec Paul ou pas me donnait mal au ventre. J'allais prendre une douche puis alla au lycée espérant au plus au point ne pas les croiser.

* * *

**J'ai relu le chapitre rapidement pour pouvoir vous le poster, j'espère que je n'ai pas laisser trop de fautes, sinon je m'en excuses. Vos réactions sur ce chapitre ?**

**La suite mercredi normalement. Bises!**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre comme promis ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes que je laisse traîner...  
**

_**Réponses aux review anonyme :**_

**_ Mal : Je suis sincèrement désolé pour les fautes, et aussi pour le « au plus haut point. » ^^ Par contre je ne vois absolument pas ce que mon âge a à voir. Pour les idées et le contexte je comprendrais, mais pour les fautes ? Et je me suis excusée plusieurs fois pour les fautes que je pouvais laisser trainer, on voit plus facilement celle des autres que les siennes. Je ferais de mon mieux pour me corriger et je m'excuse encore. Par contre, j'approuve totalement le fait que mes lectrices mérite mieux qu'une fiction pleine de fautes, je ne fais pas exprès d'en laisser. Mais je poste ici juste pour vous, je pourrais très bien écrire uniquement pour moi et garder mes fictions pour moi. Donc Est-ce que moi je ne mérite pas mieux qu'une review tel que la tienne ? Je fais de mon mieux pour donner le meilleur à mes lectrices, sinon je ne prendrais pas le temps d'écrire et je ne prendrais pas non plus le temps de réfléchir à ce que je vais écrire dans les prochain chapitre… je m'excuse encore et j'espère que la fiction te plait quand même. J'espère recevoir bientôt une autre review un peu plus positive ^^ Je n'ai pas mal pris ta review et je comprend que les fautes te gêne pour lire. C'est pareil pour moi. Bises !**

**_ DelenaNian : Merci pour ta review, je suis très heureuse que ma fiction te plaise ! Voila donc la suite Bises =)**

**_ Rainbow : Merci pour ta review, très heureuse que le chapitre t'ai plu. Voila donc la suite =) Bises!**

_**Rappel**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 10**_

Je n'avais pas croisé Paul ou Nina de toute la journée. J'en étais rassuré mais aussi inquiet. Je n'avais pas osé allez demander à Katherine si sa sœur allait bien. J'étais en train de retourner chez moi à pied quand des chaussures à talons claquèrent dans leur course derrière moi et s'arrêtèrent à ma hauteur.

_ Salut Ian. Souffla Katherine toute essoufflée.

_ Salut Kath. Tout va bien ?

_ Oui mais j'ai loupée le bus et j'ai remarquée que toi aussi alors je t'ai couru après. S'amusa-t-elle.

_ J'ai fais exprès moi. Ris je.

_ Oh…moi aussi mais je ne voulais pas avoir l'air de te suivre…

_ Quelque chose ne vas pas ?

_ C'est à propos de Nina…hum…comment dire…tu risques de…d'être tout seul un petit moment.

_ Pourquoi ? M'affolais je.

_ Ben disons que…mon père n'a pas apprécier que Paul l'embrasse devant la maison.

_ Oh je vois…

_ J'ai l'impression que ca ne t'inquiète pas autant que ce que j'aurais pensé. M'accusa-t-elle.

Vexé par ce qu'elle venait de dire je lui lançait un regard noir.

_ Tu me prend pour qui Katherine ? Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour vous deux. Sifflais je.

_ Pourtant…tu ne fais rien. Murmura-t-elle.

Je m'arrêtais net.

_ Je ne sais pas quoi faire sans risquer de vous perdre l'une ou l'autre ! Criais je en colère cette fois.

_ Non je ne parlais pas de faire quelque chose dans ce sens là ! Je voulais dire, pour Nina…tu sais que mon père s'en contre fou qu'elle soit à la maison ou pas…pourquoi tu ne lui demande pas de vivre avec toi ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu essaye de me dire ? M'inquiétais je à nouveau.

_ J'ai peur. Et…je préférerais que Nina ne soit pas à la maison pendant quelque jours…

_ Ok je viens avec toi pour la ramener chez moi. Ca te va ?

Elle hocha la tête et passa sa main à mon bras.

_ Tu sais Ian, tu comptes beaucoup pour Nina, ca lui fait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler, et moi ca me rassure de savoir qu'elle n'est pas toute seule, parce que j'ai beaucoup plus de mal à me faufiler dans sa chambre depuis quelques jours.

_ Ne t'en fais pas. Je finirais par vous sortir de là. C'est promis.

_ Je sais, Nina me l'a dit. M'informa Katherine.

_ Ca va aller toi ? Demandais je.

_ On va dire que oui, je n'apprécie pas de voir ma sœur comme ça et puis…je déteste encore plus devoir approuver à chaque fois que mon père me demande quelques chose. Mais tu sais…j'ai tellement peur. J'ai l'impression que c'est moi l'erreur. Je suis tellement faible face à mon père …

_ Non tu ne l'ai pas. Ni toi ni ta sœur, c'est compris ?

_ Oui mais…je pourrais très bien me faire couper les cheveux pour être comme Nina, il ne sait pas faire la différence lorsqu'il est saoul et ca laisserai un peu plus de chance à Nina…j'ai tellement envie d'avoir une toute autre vie ! Sanglota Katherine.

Je la pris dans mes bras et la serra doucement contre moi.

_ Ca va aller. Ca va aller je te le promet… mentis je.

Non ca n'irai pas, tant qu'elles resteraient toutes les deux avec ce monstre elles n'iraient jamais bien. Il fallait que tout change et au plus vite !

Katherine se calma rapidement et le reste du chemin se passa en silence. Katherine me tenait fermement la main à présent, et dans ce geste je tentais de lui faire comprendre qu'avec moi elle était en sécurité.

Elle déverrouilla la porte et la poussa presque effrayé de savoir qu'elle allait retourner dans leur cauchemar personnel.

J'entrais juste après elle sans demander l'autorisation.

_ Arrête je t'en supplie arrête ! Tu sais qu'elle n'a rien fait de mal. Si tu lui avait laissé le temps je suis certaine qu'elle l'aurait giflé ! Mais tu ne lui laisse pas de chance de te prouver qu'elle est une bonne fille!

Une bonne fille ? Parce qu'un enfant doit faire ses preuves pour être accepté par un père tel que celui que les jumelles ont ?

_ Si vous baissez votre main, je vous jure que je vous tue. Sifflais je en poussant Katherine derrière moi.

Je n'avais jamais rencontré leur mère jusqu'à présent. Son visage était digne d'une déesse je comprenais très vite d'où venait la beauté des jumelles, ces trois femmes vivaient un enfer, et en cet instant j'aurais juré voir de la reconnaissance dans le regard de ce monstre d'avoir un défis à relever avec moi.

Il redescendit sa main le long de son corps et me sourit fièrement.

_ Et bien gamin, je suis certain que ca me plairait que tu sois mon fils. Dommage pour toi tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner, et si j'ai envie de montrer à ma femme que je suis celui qui dirige cette maison je le fais c'est clair ? Me dit il froidement.

La mère des jumelles s'écroula sous le coup violent qu'elle venait de se prendre. Sans hésitation j'ordonnais à Katherine de rejoindre Nina qui tentait de se relever à l'autre bout de la pièce, elle ne m'écouta pas, restant figé près de la porte, faisant naviguer son regard entre sa mère, sa sœur et la sortie.

_ Toi ! Vient ici mon ange. Susurra-t-il à Katherine.

D'un pas hésitant elle se dirigea vers son père.

_ Tu as peur de moi ? Demanda-t-il troublé.

_ Non…non pas du tout. J'ai juste mal aux jambes, j'ai trébuchée dans un trou parce que je suis rentrée à pieds. Mentit elle aussitôt.

Je ne savais pas réellement quoi faire, je savais parfaitement bien que Katherine ne craignait absolument rien pour l'instant, et que si je m'approchais de son père je ne pourrais absolument rien faire pour Nina ou leur mère car il me mettrait Ko très vite.

Sa carrure m'impressionnait réellement et je doutais que je puisse le maitriser s'il s'en prenait à moi. Je me dirigeais vers sa femme et l'aida à se relever puisque Nina venait de se remettre debout.

Elle me remercia d'un regard mais refusa de prendre ma main que je lui tendais.

_ Ne touche pas ma femme, et je t'interdis de t'approcher de ma fille à l'avenir ! Gronda le père.

_ Non papa, tout va bien, il ne me fera rien ne t'inquiète pas. Il ramenait les devoirs pour Nina. La voix bizarrement mielleuse tinté d'une peur non dissimulée de Katherine me fit un drôle d'effet. Mon estomac se retourna et je compris très vite à quel point les filles étaient tendu et inquiète de se retrouver en présence de leur père.

Les yeux de Nina ne se posèrent pas une seule seconde sur moi, son regard effrayés me faisait penser à celui d'un chaton en panique. Leur mère se mit à sourire et tendit la main pour attraper celle de son mari.

_ Bon…maintenant que c'est réglé…tu peux me donner une cannette mon ange ? Demanda-t-il à Katherine.

_ Oui bien sur papa. Sourit Katherine en allant vers le réfrigérateur.

Nina s'approcha de moi mais attendit que son père sorte de la pièce pour me regarder.

_ Bonjour. Souffla-t-elle.

_ On s'en va. Dis je en prenant sa main pour la faire sortir.

Nina salua sa sœur d'un signe de main, cette dernière sortit de la pièce mais fit un drôle de bruit puis Nina me suivit jusqu'à chez moi sans un mot.

_ Le bruit que Katherine à fait…

_ Pour me dire bonjour. Me coupa Nina en me suivant jusqu'au salon.

_ Il t'a fait mal ? Demandais je en m'installant à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

_ Non ca va. Je n'ai rien. Me rassura-t-elle.

Je mis un film en route et n'osa plus la regarder ni la toucher.

Pour la première fois elle ne se rapprocha pas de moi et sachant que Paul l'avait embrassé mon cœur se brisa à l'idée que Nina ai appréciée.

_ Ian ? Tu m'en veux ? Murmura doucement Nina.

_ Non. Je t'assure que non.

_ Tu…tu ne m'as pas dit bonjour pourtant. Continua-t-elle.

Je me tournais vers elle et lui sourit.

_ Bonjour Nina. Ris je.

_ Hum…je parlais de m'embrasser Ian. Souffla Nina toute rouge.

_ Oh…

_ Non c'est pas grave ! Ca ne fait rien, j'ai mal compris, excuse moi. Je suis vraiment désolé !

_ Je croyais…enfin ta sœur m'as dit…et puis je n'ai pas osé parce que…

Elle me sourit et se pencha. Nos lèvres s'effleurèrent pour débuter un doux baiser passionné qui fut stopper trop vite à mon gout.

_ Ian ! Ian ouvre ! Ian ! Hurla Katherine si fort que je l'entendais bien.

_ C'est ma sœur ! Paniqua Nina en courant jusqu'à la porte.

_ Rentre, tout de suite ! Exigea Katherine.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

_ Tout de suite ! Répéta Katherine.

Nina hocha la tête et m'embrassa furtivement avant de suivre sa sœur.

_ A demain! Criais je avant de fermer la porte puisqu'elles couraient pour retourner chez elles.

* * *

**Voila ! J'espère que ca vous a plu ! J'attend vos review =) Bises à vendredi ! **


	11. Chapitre 11

**Bonjour ! Désolé du retard j'ai trouvé un boulot et je n'ai pas pu corrigé mon chapitre, je suis donc aidé par Rumor of Angels, et on a eu quelques souci pour l'envoi du chapitre car elle ne pouvait pas l'ouvrir. Bref le voici et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

_**Réponse aux review anonyme :**_

**_ Kilari-xx32 : Merci pour ta review, voila la suite =)**

**_ DelenaNian : Merci pour ta review, Voila la suite =) Mon twitter est écrit sur mon profil. Bises !**

_**Rappel**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**Corrigé par Rumors of angels**

* * *

_**Chapitre 11**_

J'ouvris les yeux. La chambre blanche me donna la nausée. J'avais mal partout, je voulu ouvrir la bouche pour appeler à l'aide mais une violente quinte de toux me tordit de douleur. J'avais soif et voulu tendre le bras pour attraper la petite bouteille posé sur le plateau mais l'aiguille enfoncée dans mon bras me fit mal.

_ Ian ? M'appela doucement ma mère.

Je tournais la tête vers elle et voulu lui sourire mais son expression inquiète me déstabilisa.

Elle m'aida à boire puis appela quelqu'un dans le couloir.

Une infirmière entra et je me rendis compte que j'étais à l'hôpital.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demandais je.

_ On ne sait pas. Souffla ma mère encore plus inquiète à présent.

_ Pourquoi je suis là ? Demandais je.

_ Tu ne te souviens de rien ? Tu m'as appelé car quelqu'un venait de t'agresser, je n'ai pas compris tout ce que tu me disais alors j'ai appelé une ambulance et je suis revenue immédiatement, tu étais déjà ici quand je suis arrivée. M'expliqua rapidement ma mère.

_ Je ne me souviens pas. Déclarais je.

_ Vous avez prit un coup violent, enfin plusieurs mais surtout un à la tête. Vous avez mal ? Demanda gentiment l'infirmière.

_ Un peu partout en fait. Murmurais je.

_ Tu es resté dans le coma pendant trois jours. M'informa l'infirmière.

_ Trois jours ? M'étonnais je.

Ma mère hocha la tête et se mit assise à côté de moi.

Pov Nina

_ Rentre, tout de suite ! Exigea Katherine.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Tout de suite ! Répéta Katherine.

Je hochais la tête et embrassa furtivement Ian avant de courir pour retourner chez moi.

Katherine n'était jamais venue me chercher avant, je m'inquiétais, une fois à la maison je fus tout de suite rassurée de voir que ma mère allait bien.

_ Dans ta chambre, prend uniquement ce dont tu as besoin je t'expliquerais. M'ordonna maman.

Je m'exécutais aussitôt sans réfléchir.

Sur mon lit était posé deux valises, je mis tout mes vêtements dans la première, puisque je n'en avais pas beaucoup je pus même rajouter un livre.

Ne sachant pas du tout où j'allais, je trouvais utile de prendre mon oreiller ainsi qu'une couverture que je mis dans l'autre valise. J'ajoutais mes affaires de toilettes et un blouson.

_ Tu as fini ? Me demanda Katherine.

_ Non…enfin je ne sais pas. On va où ? Demandais je.

_ On sait pas, on part c'est tout. Nos grands-parents ont prévenu la police qu'il se passait quelques chose ici, et ils ont demandés à maman de nous mettre en sécurité. On va peut-être aller chez eux quelques temps.

Je hochais la tête et ferma ma deuxième valise. J'allais les mettre dans la voiture puis aida Katherine avec ses valises.

Je retournais à l'intérieur et me pencha pour ramasser les clés que je venais de faire tomber.

Je sentis une main tirer sur mes cheveux me forçant à me relever.

_ Vous allez quelques part ? Demanda froidement mon père.

Je trouvais idéal de lui faire croire une partie de la vérité.

_ Oui, quelqu'un à dit à la police que….enfin on avait peur qu'il t'arrive quelques chose alors on fait les valises et on s'en va. On allait venir te chercher. Mentis je.

_ Quelqu'un à prévenue les flics ? Grogna notre père en regardant Katherine.

Elle hocha la tête ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.

_ Dit moi qui ? Demanda-t-il plus doucement.

_ Je…je sais pas. Murmura Katherine au bord des larmes.

_ Dit moi ! Hurla-t-il en colère.

Elle recula d'un pas et il me pointa du doigt.

_ C'est son ami ? Ce Ian ? C'est ça ? Gronda-t-il.

_ Non…

Il attrapa vivement le bras de ma sœur et nous poussa jusqu'à sa chambre où était notre mère, une fois à l'intérieur, il ressortit et verrouilla derrière lui.

_ Je reviens ! Cria-t-il.

_ Oh mon dieu…les filles je suis désolée. Je ne pensais pas qu'il reviendrait avant au moins une heure. Chuchota maman.

_ C'est pas grave. Ça va aller. Murmurais je.

Elle hocha la tête et nous prit dans ses bras. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint nous chercher et nous força à monter dans la voiture.

_ Dites adieu à cette ville maudite ! Grogna-t-il en démarrant rapidement.

J'avais peur, j'étais même terrifié. Katherine posa sa main sur la mienne et me serra doucement la main. On passa devant chez Ian et je remarquais la porte entre-ouverte.

J'espérais de tout cœur qu'il allait bien et que je pourrai le revoir un jour.

_ Vous aviez une idée d'où aller ? Demanda notre père croyant bizarrement à mon mensonge.

_ Non on voulait te demander si tu savais où on pourrait aller. Répondis je pour que ma mère comprenne mon mensonge.

Elle hocha rapidement la tête confirmant ce que je venais de dire.

_ J'en sais rien…on a pas beaucoup d'argent de côté…on pourrait déjà prendre l'avion. Réfléchit il à haute voix.

_ Oui ce serait une bonne idée. Approuva Katherine.

_ Non pas bonne du tout. J'ai peur en avion. Marmonna maman très pâle.

_ Tant pis, tu feras avec, on retourne chez toi. Tu apprendras correctement le Français à Katherine. Compris ?

Maman hocha la tête et je me demandais ce que j'allais pouvoir faire moi, dans un pays que je ne connais pas avec une langue que je ne comprend qu'a peine, sans l'aide de mon père et le minimum d'aide de ma mère, pour que mon père ne remarque rien.

La route jusqu'à l'aéroport n'était pas très longue. Notre père attrapa les valises et les jeta sur un chariot.

_ Je ne t'ai même laissé le temps de prendre nos valises. Soupira papa.

_ On achètera ce qu'il faut une fois en France. Le rassura maman.

Il me fit signe de la tête pour que je pousse le chariot pendant qu'il allait chercher nos billets.

_ Ça va les filles ? Demanda notre mère.

_ Effrayé, inquiète, mais ça va. Répondit Katherine.

_ Je vous promet que ça va aller. Nous rassura-t-elle.

_ On était censé partir sans lui... quand est-ce qu'on…

_ Sans moi ? Répéta notre père en me dévisageant.

Je baissais la tête.

_ Non tu as du mal comprendre. Sourit maman.

_ J'ai très bien compris. Cracha-t-il.

_ Vient Kate. Demanda-t-il en tendant la main.

Elle nous regarda et prit sa main.

_ Vous n'avez pas intérêt à faire un seul faux pas vous deux. Grogna-t-il envers nous.

Il proposa à Katherine d'aller chercher les billets. Nous avions l'avantage s'il lui faisait aveuglement confiance.

_ Si tu essaye encore une fois de me retirer ma fille. Je te tuerais. C'est clair ? Siffla-t-il alors que Katherine s'éloignait.

Maman hocha la tête et baissa les yeux.

_ Très clair. Je ne le ferais plus.

_ Ça je le sais. Répondit il très fier de lui.

Il rejoignit Katherine et il revinrent de longue minutes plus tard les billets en main.

_ L'avion décollera dans une demi heure. Nous annonça-t-il.

* * *

**Voila j'attend vos réactions ! La suite mercredi si je m'en sors avec la fin du chapitre. LOL Bises !**


	12. Chapitre 12

_****_**Bonsoir tout le monde, je sais j'ai dis que je ne posterais pas, en fait je poste ce chapitre juste pour prévenir les autres lectrice qui ne me suive pas sur facebook. Je vais finir d'écrire la fiction avant de poster la suite, mais comme ce chapitre est fini est corrigé je le poste. Un peu compliqué tout ça à écrire sans m'embrouiller. MDR. Il y aura un peu plus de 15 chapitre. Je suis désolé pour l'attente, je déteste ça autant que vous croyez moi. Car vos reviews me motive beaucoup.**

**Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! **

_**Rappel**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**Corrigé par Rumors of angels**

* * *

_**Chapitre 12**_

**Pov Ian**

Il était tard. Les rues étaient mal éclairé. Mais même le plus idiot des gangster ne viendrait pas s'en prendre à moi.

J'étais vraiment bien connu ici. J'avais sauvé la moitié d'entre eux et tous me respectais.

Ils savaient tous qui j'étais mais ils ne s'inquiétaient pas pour leur petit trafic car ils savaient parfaitement que je n'étais pas là pour ça. J'avais d'autre préoccupation. Bien plus importante.

_ Monsieur ! Monsieur ! Hurla quelqu'un derrière moi.

Je me retournais et lui sourit.

_ Coupé ! Cria John.

_ C'était parfait ! Sourit Olivia.

_ Merci. Répondis je.

Oh oui, j'aurais tellement aimé être cet homme là. Celui qui sauve des vies, celui que tout le monde craint. Mais je n'étais qu'un acteur, un acteur au cœur brisé d'avoir perdu son amour de jeunesse. Je n'avais jamais revue son doux visage et pourtant il me hantait toute les nuits.

Et si j'avais pu être cet homme là, j'aurais parcouru le monde entier pour retrouver son monstre de père et la sauver. Mais je n'avais rien fait, et maintenant il était beaucoup trop tard, elles avaient quitté la ville en pleine nuit et plus personnes n'avaient eu de nouvelle des jumelles.

Mon portable sonna et je répondis presque aussitôt.

_ Hey salut Paul ! Quoi de neuf ?

_ Tu es libre ce week-end ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Je pense oui, pourquoi ?

_ Bon ben à ce week-end alors ! Répliqua-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Je passais à côté de Camille sans y prêter attention. Je détestais voir dans son regard que j'avais brisé ses espoirs.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui donner ce qu'elle attendait de moi. J'adorais cette fille, je me voyais très bien vivre avec elle et fonder une famille comme elle le souhaitait. Mais à chaque fois que je l'avais embrassée, à chaque fois que je l'avais prise dans mes bras j'avais eu l'impression de trahir Nina.

Je ne me sentais pas capable de tomber amoureux d'une autre fille. Je penserais toujours à Nina, parce que l'on oublie jamais son premier amour, et encore moins quand il se fini si brutalement.

Cela faisait déjà 5 ans qu'elle était partie et pourtant je pensais tout les jours à elle. J'espérais qu'elle aille bien, qu'elle ai pu fuir son père et construire une vie la où il l'avait emmené.

_ Salut Ian. Murmura-t-elle si doucement que je n'étais pas certain que ce soit à moi qu'elle parlait.

_ Salut. Répondis je quand même en tentant d'ignorer ses yeux triste.

_ Tu peux venir deux minutes ? Il faut qu'on parle. Demanda-t-elle gênée.

Je m'arrêtais et elle ouvrit la porte de sa petite caravane.

Elle me fixa et me proposa de me mettre assis en face d'elle.

La discussion allait durer plus de deux minutes…

_ Tu ne m'as pas donné de vrai raison, et je pense qu'après deux mois passé ensemble j'ai quand même le droit de savoir pourquoi tu m'a quitté il y a deux jours. Dit elle d'une traite.

_ Je…

_ Non attend. Me stoppa-t-elle en levant sa main.

Je pense que tu ne m'a pas tout dit à propos de la photo de la fille. Tu sais, je me suis demandée si tu l'avais trompé avec moi. Mais je ne t'ai jamais vu une seule fois en train d'appeler ou envoyer un message. Alors je comprend pas, et pourtant je suis certaine que la fille à quelques chose à voir avec ça. Continua-t-elle.

_ Non…pas cette jumelle là en tout cas. Soufflais je.

Elle fronça les sourcils ne comprenant visiblement pas.

_ Je vais t'expliquer. Assurais je.

_ Quand ? J'ai besoin d'une explication.

_ Ce soir. Répondis je en me levant.

_ Ian attend. Je…je t'aime tu sais ? Et si… si c'est parce que ton ex te manque, ça ne me gêne pas, je peux attendre, je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre.

_ Je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé. Murmurais je avant de sortir.

….

Je venais de finir ma douche, j'enfilais un jean et sortit de la salle de bain minuscule.

_ Salut. Désolé je…je suis entrée, il pleut alors…Bafouilla Camille.

_ Non c'est rien. Répondis je en souriant.

_ Tu as faim ? J'ai fais un gâteau. Dit elle en me pointant un plateau du doigt.

_ Non merci. Je ne vais pas te faire attendre plus longtemps. J'étais au lycée…commençais je.

Elle ne prononça pas un mot, son regard ne l'a trahissait pas une seule fois sur ses émotions.

Lorsque je lui annonçait que ça faisait 5 ans que je n'avais plus de nouvelles des jumelles elle me fixa et fondit en larmes.

Surpris je posais ma main sur la sienne et attendit qu'elle se calme.

_ C'est tellement…c'est si triste et si beau à la fois…bon sang Ian ! Mais tu dois la retrouver ! Elle a quoi…21 ou 22 ans maintenant ? Ian il faut qu'on la retrouve… tu dois être certain qu'elle va bien pour pouvoir continuer à vivre. Je comprend parfaitement pourquoi tu es comme ça et…et tout s'explique.

Je souris et laissa échapper une larme qu'elle essuya aussitôt. Parler de Nina m'avait fait beaucoup de bien mais avait aussi fait remonter beaucoup de souvenir qui était devenu douloureux avec le temps.

_ Je vais t'aider à retrouver les jumelles, je te le promet. Tu ne sais pas du tout où on peux commencer à chercher ?

_ Elles…elles avaient de la famille pas très loin de chez moi mais je n'ai jamais osé y aller. Et puis…je ne me sentait pas capable d'entendre qu'ils ne savaient pas où elles étaient partie. Soufflais je.

_ Tu avais 17 ans, c'est normal de ne pas pouvoir faire tout ce que l'on voudrait. Et ensuite ? Pourquoi tu n'y est pas allée ?

_ J'ai essayé d'oublier en parcourant tout l'Amérique avec les séries et les films. Avouais je.

_ Oublier ? Ou la chercher sans vraiment le faire ? M'accusa-t-elle gentiment.

_ Un peu des deux. Répondis je.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant.

_ On va la retrouver. Je te le promet.

Cette jeune femme était vraiment adorable, elle donnerait tout ce qu'elle avait pour que ses proches ne manque de rien.

_ Camille…tu sais que…si…si je la retrouve…

_ Je sais Ian…Je sais très bien dans quoi je suis en train de m'embarquer et que je vais te perdre…mais de toute façon, je t'ai déjà perdu. N'est-ce pas ? Murmura-t-elle.

Je baissais les yeux n'osant pas répondre. Je savais que je ne retrouverais jamais Nina mais que je n'aimais pas Camille comme elle voudrait que je l'aime et je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir.

* * *

**Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Bises et à bientôt, je fais au mieux pour finir la fiction et pour vous poster la suite. Ne vous en faites pas elle sera fini, je ne laisserais pas cette histoire sans suite c'est promis !**


	13. Chapitre 13

_**Rappel**_

_**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**_

_**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**_

_**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**_

_**Corrigé par u/3384698/Alexanee**_

_**Je n'ai pas relu**_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 :**

La semaine était passée très vite.

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de voir Camille, ni même d'appeler Paul pour lui dire que je ne viendrais pas chez lui ce week-end.

Le tournage venait de prendre fin et il le savait, mais je ne savais pas quoi lui donner comme explication.

Je fermai ma valise et soupirai.

_ Alors tu es prêt, l'aventurier ? sourit Camille en tirant sa valise derrière elle.

Je hochai la tête en souriant. Elle voulait qu'on parte immédiatement pour aller voir les grands-parents des jumelles.

Je mis les valises dans le coffre de la voiture puis m'installai à l'intérieur.

La route allait être longue et j'étais fatigué. Cependant j'avais tellement hâte de savoir que je pris le thermos de café que Camille me tendait puis démarrai.

_ En route ! annonça-t-elle, souriante.

Je me demandai quelques secondes si elle ne faisait pas ça juste pour être avec moi plus longtemps mais supposai que c'était une bonne idée et que j'allais avoir la chance de retrouver Nina.

On s'arrêta plusieurs fois pour se dégourdir les jambes puis échanger nos places.

J'avais prévu de dormir chez mes parents puis de repartir le lendemain matin chez les grands-parents des jumelles.

Les miens étaient décédés quelques années plus tôt.

Je passai devant chez les jumelles mais je savais que la maison avait été vendue depuis longtemps alors je continuai et me garai devant chez moi.

_ Camille, réveille toi.

_ Je suis réveillée, tu roules mal depuis trois minutes. Tu as peur de me faire rencontrer tes parents ? demanda-t-elle, amusée.

Je confirmai d'un signe de tête, surtout que ma mère ne connaissait pas la vraie raison de ma visite, m'ayant interdit de reparler des jumelles. Elle pensait que je les oublierais avec le temps.

Je descendis de la voiture et allai sonner, Camille sur mes talons.

Ma mère ouvrit la porte et me sourit.

_ Bonsoir. Ça a été sur la route ? demanda-t-elle en nous laissant entrer.

_ Ou, très bien même. Je te présente Camille…

_ Bonjour madame, sourit cette dernière.

Ma mère lui rendit son sourire et je les laissai quelques minutes pour aller chercher nos valises et les monter dans ma chambre.

_ Vous avez faim ? demanda mon père.

_ Non merci, je suis trop fatiguée, s'excusa Camille.

_ Pas de problème, on comprend, répondit maman.

_ Tu viens ? proposai-je à Camille.

Elle me suivit jusque dans ma chambre et bailla.

_ Je te laisse. Je vais manger un peu.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre et fermai la porte derrière moi.

…

La nuit avait été longue, j'avais dormi sur le canapé dans le salon et lorsque j'ouvris les yeux ma mère me fixait d'une drôle de façon.

_ Tu vas bien ? murmura-t-elle.

Je remarquai que mon père était à l'entrée de la pièce et qu'il venait très certainement de faire une réflexion à ma mère.

_ Oui ça va. Et vous deux ça va ? demandais-je, perturbé, en me levant.

_ Il faut qu'on parle. Je suis désolée de t'avoir interdit de reparler de cette fille…hum…Nina. Tu as prononcé son prénom au moins trois fois depuis que je suis réveillée. Et…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et baissa la tête.

_ Maman tout va bien, je t'assure. Je rêvais d'elle c'est tout, mentis-je.

_ Non ça ne va pas. Camille m'a tout dis, me gronda mon père.

Je soupirai et me dirigeai vers la cuisine, de très mauvaise humeur.

_ Où est Camille ? demandais je.

_ Elle prend sa douche. Tu ferais bien de te dépêcher de prendre ton petit déjeuner. Et si tu ne peux pas oublier Nina, alors, j'espère sincèrement que tu la retrouvera. Je n'aurais pas dû t'interdire de me parler de cette jeune femme, s'excusa ma mère encore une fois.

Je préférai ne pas répondre, ça m'avait blessé de ne pas pouvoir parler de mon amour. Encore plus lorsque mes amis avaient commencé à se construire une vie de couple. Candice était mariée depuis deux mois, Paul sortait avec une femme adorable depuis trois ans. Steven était partit faire ses études loin d'ici tout comme Katerina.

Une fois douché, je retournai à la cuisine et souris à Camille.

Elle était ravissante comme ça mais je n'osai pas lui dire.

_ On y va ? me demanda-t-elle.

_ Si tu veux toujours…soufflai je.

_ Bien sur que oui ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

* * *

**J'attend vos reviews =)**


	14. Chapitre 14

_**Rappel**_

_**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**_

_**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**_

_**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**_

_**Corrigé par Alex , je n'ai pas relu**_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 :**

Nous étions arrivés dans la rue où vivaient les grands-parents des jumelles.

Mon cœur commençait à battre à toute allure, j'avais réellement peur.

Et si leurs grands-parents ne vivaient plus ici ? Et si les jumelles n'avaient juste plus voulu me donner de nouvelles ? Et si ils ne savaient même pas où étaient leurs petites filles ?

_ Ian… arrête de te poser tant de questions et descend avec moi, m'ordonna gentiment Camille.

Je la suivis sans un mot. La terreur d'entendre quelque chose de négatif ne m'aida vraiment pas à avancer jusqu'à la porte mais je fini par y arriver et je sonnai d'un geste nerveux.

La porte ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à s'ouvrir sur une jeune femme blonde.

_ Bonjour, nous accueillit-elle avec un sourire.

_ Hum … Bonjour…on…on…heu … balbutiai-je.

_ Bonjour, nous cherchons les grands-parents de Nina, m'aida Camille.

_ Je vais les chercher, répondit la jeune femme sans cesser de sourire.

Ils arrivèrent en même temps à la porte et leurs visages inquiets m'angoissèrent.

_ Bonjour, je suis Ian. Vous vous souvenez de moi ? demandai-je.

_ Bien sûr, murmura la vieille dame.

_ Entrez, proposa son mari.

Ils nous proposèrent de nous installer au salon.

J'allai droit au but et demandai directement où elles étaient.

_ Je vous laisse, dit la jeune femme qui avait ouvert la porte.

_ Nous ne savons pas. Enfin pas exactement. Elles sont en France. J'ai eu des nouvelles de Katherine il y a quatre mois. Elles étaient en France à ce moment là mais elles revenaient d'Espagne alors ….

_ Vous avez une adresse ? demanda Camille.

_ Oui, je vais vous la donner. Vous êtes Candice ? demanda la grand-mère.

_ Non. Je suis juste une amie d'Ian. Camille.

Le grand-père alla chercher l'adresse et me la donna.

_ Tu sais, mon garçon, ce n'est vraiment pas certain qu'elles y soient encore. Mais s'il y a encore une chance que tu les trouves… tu devrais partir immédiatement. Et dis aux filles qu'on pense à elles.

_ Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas allés les chercher puisque vous savez où elles sont ? demandai-je

_ La première fois qu'on a essayé de parler, il les a emmenées en France. Quand nous les avons retrouvés, il les a emmenées autre part, on ne sait pas où. Mais quand ils sont revenus en France l'année dernière, Katherine m'a tout de suite appelée et m'a fait promettre de ne plus essayer de les faire revenir en Amérique.

_ Je comprend, assurai-je.

_ Merci pour votre accueil, on va tout de suite aller réserver les billets d'avion, déclara Camille.

_ Si tu les trouves, Ian, donne leur ceci. S'il te plaît, me demanda leur grand-mère en me tendant un paquet cadeau.

_ Je le ferais, répondis-je en suivant Camille dehors.

…

Après être descendu de l'avion je louai une voiture car les jumelles ne vivaient qu'à quelques kilomètre de Paris.

J'espérais vraiment les retrouver au plus vite, même si je savais que ce ne serait pas quelques chose de facile à faire.

Je roulais depuis déjà une heure et j'avais l'impression que plus on roulait moins on y arriverait.

_ Tu veux que je conduise ? Tu as l'air épuisé, demanda doucement Camille.

Je me garai quelques rues plus loin et la laissai prendre le volant.

Je fus tenté de lui demander de faire demi-tour parce que après tout, ça n'était qu'un amour d'adolescent et elle ne devait sûrement plus penser à moi.

Camille posa sa main sur la mienne et me lança un regard furtif.

_ Ça va aller Ian. Je serais là. Je serais toujours là pour toi. D'accord ?

Je hochai la tête sans vraiment avoir écouté ce qu'elle venait de dire. De toutes façons c'était très certainement sensé me réconforter.

Ça ne fonctionnerait pas.

Je fermai les yeux quelques instants, bercé par la musique et la voix de Camille qui chantait faiblement.

Lorsque je me réveillai il faisait noir dehors et Camille n'était plus dans la voiture. Je regardai autour de moi, pour voir que je me trouvais dans un parking.

Je sortis de la voiture et inspirai longuement, me souvenant immédiatement de la raison pour laquelle je me trouvais à cet endroit.

_ Camille ? appelai-je.

_ Oui je suis juste là, m'informa-t-elle assise plus loin sur une pierre.

_ J'ai dormi longtemps ? demandai-je.

_ Trois heures, et je n'arrive pas à trouver mon sac à main. Je voulais aller à l'hôtel mais sans argent… Je crois que j'ai oublié mon sac chez toi.

_ Ça ne fait rien, je vais payer. Viens, répondis-je en prenant sa main pour qu'elle me suive.

_ Ian, tu sais…hum…non rien, finit-elle rapidement.

J'entrai dans l'hôtel et allai directement à l'accueil.

_ Tu parle Français ? m'inquiétai-je auprès de Camille.

_ Absolument pas, rit elle.

_ Good evening, sourit la réceptionniste. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je comprend un peu l'anglais, continua-t-elle dans notre langue.

_ Nous aimerions une chambre s'il vous plaît, demandai-je poliment.

_ Une seule ? s'inquiéta Camille.

Je virai au rouge.

_ Hum… deux chambres, rectifiai-je.

_ Non une seule, ça ira, rit Camille.

_ Une chambre double, sourit la jeune femme en nous tendant les clés. Enjoy your stay !

J'entrainai Camille avec moi dans l'ascenseur, puis jusqu'à la chambre.

Elle ne prononça pas un mot, je n'entendai presque pas le bruit de ses talons derrière moi. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte elle posa sa main sur mon bras et me força à me retourner.

_ Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle tendrement.

Surpris, je la fixai bêtement quelques secondes.

_ Je voulais juste te le dire…je…je ne m'attend pas à ce que tu répondes mais…je voulais juste que tu le saches, continua-t-elle.

_ Je…c'est que…

_ Non, ne dit rien, me coupa-t-elle.

Je la laissai passer et entrai après elle, je refermai la porte derrière nous et elle se dirigea directement vers le lit.

_ Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas du, souffla Camille quand je m'approchai d'elle.

_ Tu sais Camille, je t'aime aussi. Mais…mais pas vraiment de la même manière… murmurai-je.

Elle me sourit et me fit signe de m'installer sur le lit. Elle me tourna le dos et soupira.

_ Bonne nuit Ian, chuchota-t-elle juste avant de s'endormir.

Je fixai le plafond pendant plusieurs heure en essayant de trouver le sommeil.

Camille dormait mal, elle ne cessait de se retourner et de soupirer.

Vers quatre heures du matin je décidai de la prendre dans mes bras et elle commença à dormir plus paisiblement.

Je n'arrivai toujours pas à m'endormir.

A six heures, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle me fixa en souriant.

_ Tu n'as pas dormi, affirma-t-elle.

Je fis non de la tête et reculai pour pouvoir me lever.

J'allai prendre une douche, lorsque je sortis, Camille était en train de finir de prendre son petit déjeuner, qu'elle avait fait monter en chambre.

Elle me tendit un croissant et une tasse puis fila dans la salle de bain à son tour.

_ On est encore loin a ton avis ? demandai-je.

_ Je pense qu'on y arrivera ce soir, cria-t-elle depuis la salle de bain.

Je soupirai.

Une autre longue journée s'annonçait…

* * *

**Review ?**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Rappel**

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**Corrigée par Alex, je n'ai pas relu.**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 :**

Nous avions roulé toute la journée. Il était déjà vingt-deux heures et on tournait en rond en essayant de trouver la maison des jumelles.

_ Là ! C'est le bon numéro, affirma fièrement Camille en pointant une petite maison du doigt.

_ Ça à l'air vide, soufflai-je, soudain déçu.

_ On va voir ça, répondit Camille, en descendant de la voiture.

_ Non! Non Camille attend ! m'affolai-je.

_ Coupe le moteur ! m'ordonna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la maison.

Je restai dans l'habitacle, complètement paniqué.

La porte s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard et j'étais sur le point de m'évanouir, tellement j'avais peur.

J'ouvris la portière de la voiture quand j'aperçu Camille et une autre femme, qui s'approchaient.

_ Oui, et donc on aimerait savoir si on peut utiliser votre téléphone, disait Camille.

_ Oui, bien sûr, tenez. Vous avez de la chance, je suis Américaine, vous avez frappé à la bonne porte, rit doucement la femme qui accompagnait Camille.

Elles arrivèrent à la hauteur de la voiture et la jeune femme sursauta, retirant par la même occasion les mains de son ventre.

Camille me lança un regard d'excuse puis baissa la tête.

Oui, l'une des jumelles était enceinte et l'idée d'avoir Nina juste en face de moi et d'être incapable de prononcer le moindre mot me fit encore plus mal que lorsqu'elles avaient toutes les deux disparu.

_ Hum Ian, …soit poli, souffla Camille.

Je relevai les yeux sur son visage, me rendant compte que des larmes roulaient sur mes joues.

Elle recula d'un pas, puis d'un autre et reposa ses mains sur son ventre.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma presque aussitôt, se retournant, prête à s'enfuir.

_ Attend, m'écriai-je.

_ Non…non tu ne devrais pas être là. Je…je peux pas être là, murmura-t-elle.

_ Personne n'est obligé de savoir, Nina, souffla Camille.

Elle se tourna vers Camille et baissa la tête.

_ Ian m'a tout dit… ton père n'est pas obligé de l'apprendre.

_ Je…je n'ai plus peur de mon père, chuchota Nina.

_ Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es sur le point de fuir ? s'étonna Camille.

_ Je…je ne…pourquoi es-tu venu ? demanda Nina en se tournant vers moi.

_ Je viens te chercher. Enfin c'est complètement stupide puisque tu m'as oublié, marmonnai-je en essuyant mes joues quelque peu humides.

_ Non. Je t'assure que non. Mais tu dois partir. Je ne reviendrai pas en Amérique.

_ Tes grands-parents m'ont donné quelque chose pour toi, dis-je, en ouvrant la portière arrière.

_ Ils vont bien ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

_ Oui…je crois, poursuivis-je en lui tendant le paquet cadeau.

_ Kath ? Katherine tu es dehors ? demanda la voix de son père depuis la porte.

Je reculai contre la voiture, tout ce que j'avais compris c'était son prénom.

_ Oui j'arrive ! Répondit elle en Français.

_ Katherine, soufflai-je.

_ Je suis désolée. Tu ne peux pas voir Nina. Je voulais juste que tu partes. C'est raté je suppose, murmura Katherine.

_ Elle est ici ?

_ Oui, affirma-t-elle.

Camille lui tendit son portable.

_ Neuf heures, demain matin, dit Katherine en retournant chez elle sans avoir récupéré le téléphone.

Je remontai en voiture, laissai Camille prendre le volant.

Elle me donna le portable que je pris aussitôt.

Je levai les yeux sans chercher quelque chose en particulier mais je vis une fenêtre de la maison se fermer aussitôt, et le portable se mit à sonner.

Le prénom de Nina s'affichait à l'écran.

Mes mains tremblaient et j'étais incapable de réfléchir.

Camille décrocha pour moi et me posa le téléphone à l'oreille puis fit marche arrière.

_ C'était Ian ? chuchota une petite voix au téléphone.

Je ne répondis pas, n'osant même plus respirer.

_ Répond moi Kath, c'était Ian ? demanda-t-elle un peu plus fort.

Je ne comprenais rien du tout, il me semblait avoir entendu mon prénom mais je n'en étais pas certain, la communication était mauvaise.

_ Je… Je ne comprend pas, soufflai-je.

Un silence inquiétant m'obligea à vérifier si elle avait raccroché.

_ Ian ? sanglota mon amour perdu.

_ Oui, Nina, répondis-je, le cœur battant.

_ Tu…pourquoi as-tu le téléphone de ma sœur ? s'étonna-t-elle la voix coupé par les sanglots.

_ Elle nous l'a laissé. C'était toi à la fenêtre ? demandais-je.

_ Oui. S'il te plait Ian…ne…ne me laisse… Ne revient jamais ou on devra encore partir, siffla une voix féminine qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à celle de Nina.

Je supposais que c'était leur mère que je venais d'avoir au téléphone.

_ Je vous laisse cinq minutes, mais je suis à côté d'elle, pas question de venir chercher Nina, c'est clair ? gronda-t-elle.

_ Entendu, répondis je.

_ Ian…souffla Nina, peu après.

_ Je ne te laisse pas, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne partirai pas sans toi, dis-je rapidement.

_ Je sais. Tu m'as manqué aussi.

_ Nina ? demandai-je les larmes aux yeux.

_ Oui, Ian ? murmura-t-elle.

_ Je t'aime.

_ Au revoir Ian, me répondit sa mère en même temps que moi.

_ Hey ! râlai-je lorsqu'elle raccrocha.

_ Elle ne t'a pas entendu n'est-ce pas ? demanda doucement Camille.

_ Elle lui a prit le téléphone, répondis-je.

_ On y retourne demain à 9h, ok ?

Je hochai la tête et on chercha un hôtel pour la nuit.

* * *

**Review ?**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Rappel**

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**Corrigée par Alex, je n'ai pas relu.**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 :**

_ Merci d'avoir été là pour moi ce soir, chuchotai-je.

_ Je te l'ai dit, je serais toujours là pour toi, me rassura Camille.

_ Tu sais, je n'aurais sûrement jamais eu le courage de venir jusqu'ici si tu n'avais pas été avec moi, avouai-je.

_ Mais on est là, et tu as pu parler à Nina, dit-elle en souriant.

Elle se rapprocha de moi et passa ses mains dans mon dos.

À mon tour, je passai les miennes autour de sa taille et soupirai.

_ Tu es vraiment une bonne amie, murmurai-je.

Elle ne répondit pas mais je sentis qu'elle était mal à l'aise. Je la laissai donc reculer avant de m'écrouler sur le lit.

_ Bonne nuit Ian, chuchota Camille en faisant le tour du lit.

_ Bonne nuit Camille, répondis-je en fermant les yeux.

Je m'endormis presque aussitôt et cette nuit là, je ne rêvai que de Nina.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain, Camille était déjà réveillée et elle prenait un petit déjeuner dans la chambre.

_ Il est 7h, m'informa-t-elle en souriant.

_ Et ?

Elle fronça les sourcils en me fixant d'une drôle de manière.

_ Oh ! m'affolai-je en me levant rapidement.

Je me précipitai dans la salle de bain et prit une douche rapide.

En sortant, j'attrapai au vol le croissant que Camille me tendait, tout en finissant d'enfiler mon t-shirt, puis pris sa main, et la traînait vers la sortie.

_ Arrête de courir, rit-elle, en fermant la porte.

_ Non, répondis-je, trop impatient.

Une fois dans la voiture mon impatience ne fit qu'augmenter.

J'avais laissé Camille conduire parce que j'avais peur de faire des excès de vitesse.

On arriva devant chez les jumelles à neuf heures douze.

Katherine sortit presque immédiatement et nous rejoignit à la voiture.

Elle ne me laissa même pas le temps de sortir et tendis la main.

_ Mon portable, demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Je le lui donnai et regardai la maison.

_ Elle est en haut. Elle ne sait pas que tu es là, sourit Katherine en composant un numéro.

_ Il n'y a personne ? demandai-je.

_ Absolument personne, confirma Katherine en me poussant jusqu'à la porte.

_ Allo ? … Oui, tu vas bien ? Excuse-moi j'avais perdu mon portable…..

Je la laissai là, et montai les escaliers qu'elle me pointait du doigt, ne sachant même pas si Camille me suivait.

En haut, je ne sus pas quelle porte ouvrir.

J'entendai du bruit dans l'une des pièces mais je ne sus reconnaître dans laquelle c'était.

J'ouvris la première porte et découvris une chambre, probablement celle de Katherine.

Je continuai le long du couloir, suivant la source du bruit et ouvris sans bruit la toute dernière porte.

Une chambre plutôt minuscule, composée d'un lit simple et d'une commode bien trop petite pour une femme adulte. Et surtout bien trop petite pour la femme de vingt-deux ans qu'était Nina.

Elle se tenait au milieu de la pièce, dos à moi, perchée sur une chaise, en essayant de dévisser une ampoule.

J'avais eu peur, un court instant, qu'elle ne soit enceinte, ou avec quelqu'un dans la pièce.

Mais elle était magnifique, malgré ses courbes fines qui me laissaient supposer qu'elle ne mangeait toujours pas à sa faim.

Ses cheveux emmêlés et son bleu sur la cuisse me certifièrent que son père la battait encore.

Elle était plus belle qu'au premier jour, sa petite robe bleue mi-cuisse lui allait parfaitement bien.

Elle baragouina quelque chose en français, avec un accent plutôt drôle qui ressemblait à :

_ Ooooh c'est pas vrai ! Putain dévisse toi !

Je posai ma main sur sa taille.

Elle se tendit.

Pourtant elle ne bougea pas du tout et ne baissa même pas la tête pour savoir qui était là.

_ Je…Je n'arrive pas…je…je voulais juste….heu…balbutia-t-elle, affolée.

Je n'avais pas compris le moindre mot, mais sa voix trahissait sa peur.

_ Calme toi, ce n'est que moi, la rassurais-je.

Elle sursauta, et s'écroula dans mes bras, inconsciente.

Je la rattrapai de justesse et décidai de l'allonger sur le lit.

Je caressai son visage avec le plus de douceur possible, en espérant que ses bleus ne soient pas trop douloureux.

Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et me fixa comme si elle venait de voir quelque chose d'effrayant.

_ Tu es là, souffla-t-elle.

_ Je suis là, assurai-je en cessant mes caresses sur sa joue.

Elle posa délicatement sa main sur la mienne et frotta ses yeux humides.

Nina me prit dans ses bras et me serra si fort contre elle que sa respiration se bloqua.

_ Respire. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te ramener morte en Amérique, soufflai-je.

Elle recula et prit une longue inspiration.

_ Ne pleure pas, la priai-je en essuyant ses joues.

_ Tu me ramène ? demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

_ On s'en va, assurai-je.

_ Oh, merci ! Merci d'être venu me chercher ! sanglota-t-elle en se jetant une nouvelle fois dans mes bras.

_ Il rentre quand ? demandai-je.

_ Heu…je ne sais pas trop. Il faut demander à Katherine.

Je la forçai à se reculer.

_ Je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser t'emmener encore une fois. Donc si tu veux venir, il te restes cinq minutes. Compris ? ordonnai-je.

Elle hocha la tête et sortit un sac de voyage de dessous son lit, ouvrit les cinq tiroirs de la commode un à un puis fourra toutes ses affaires dedans.

_ C'est…c'est au cas ou…tu sais il nous demande souvent de faire nos valises, se justifia-t-elle, soudain toute rouge.

_ On y va, répondis-je.

_ Et Kath ? s'inquiéta Nina.

_ Je suis déjà prête depuis hier soir, cria cette dernière depuis le couloir.

_ Tu aurais pu me prévenir, bouda Nina.

_ Désolée. Papa aurait tout compris si je te l'avais dit. On s'en va. Vite, ils arrivent dans moins de dix minutes, s'affola soudain Katherine en regardant l'heure sur son portable.

Elles descendirent toutes les deux les marches en courant et se dirigèrent jusqu'à la voiture tout aussi vite.

Je fermai la porte derrière moi et montai à l'avant, où Camille nous attendait, déjà sur le point de partir.

J'avais à peine fermé la porte qu'elle enfonça la pédale de l'accélérateur.

_ Cache toi ! s'écria Katherine en se baissant elle-même.

Je fixai la voiture que l'on était en train de croiser.

Les passagers ne nous remarquèrent pas et continuèrent leur route.

_ Ne vous inquiétez de rien, ils ne vous on pas vu, les rassura Camille.

On roula jusqu'à l'hôtel, tous inquiets de découvrir que les parents des jumelles nous aient suivis.

Je laissai les filles aller dans la chambre et allai réserver des billets d'avion à la réception. On m'informa que le premier avion pour les États-Unis décollerait à midi trente.

La matinée allait être longue et angoissante.

Je venais de kidnapper les jumelles.

De retour à la chambre, je m'inquiétai de savoir si elles seraient toujours là.

Je frappai à la porte de notre chambre avant d'entrer.

_ Camille est descendue, et Katherine prend sa douche, m'informa Nina après avoir ouvert la porte.

Elle avait l'air triste.

_ Tu…tu ne veux plus partir ? m'inquiétai-je.

_ Si…c'est juste que…c'est idiot, j'ai cru que tu me demandais de revenir avec toi…enfin…heu…toi et moi.

_ C'est bien ce que j'ai dis, confirmai-je, troublé.

_ Ça ne fait rien. Je ne l'avais pas compris de la même manière. On rentre quand ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

_ Midi et demi.

_ Génial ! s'écria Katherine en sortant de la salle de bain.

_ Oh…je n'ai pas demandé…ca va aller toi ? Je veux dire, tu as le droit de prendre l'avion, comme tu es enceinte ? demandai-je.

_ Même si je n'avais pas le droit, je n'ai pas l'intention de rester en France une journée de plus ! répondit Katherine.

* * *

**Encore une review ? **


	17. Chapitre 17

_**Bonjour tout le monde, je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout ce retard, avec mon boulot pas facile d'écrire autant qu'avant mais je me répète cette fiction sera fini un jour ou l'autre LOL. J'espère que vous continuerez à me suivre malgré les postes devenu très irrégulier. Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**_Chapitre 17_**

J'avais eu l'impression tout le reste de la matinée que Nina faisait tout pour ne pas rester seule avec moi.

Et j'avais aussi et surtout cette angoisse incessante qu'elles disparaissent toute les deux sous mes yeux.

J'avais tellement espéré que tout ceci se passe différemment.

Bêtement j'avais osé penser qu'elles reviendraient toutes deux d'elles même. Ou bien que leur père me laisserait ramener Nina, plutôt qu'il n'ai envie de m'en empêcher… Je faisais les cent pas dans le hall de l'aéroport. Katherine avait voulu aller aux toilettes, et bien sûr Nina l'avait accompagnée.

_ Détend toi, elles sont majeures, tu ne risques rien. Chuchota Camille en m'attrapant le bras.

_ Je sais. Soupirai-je, pourtant toujours aussi angoissé.

Elle se faufila doucement dans mes bras et posa délicatement sa tête sur mon torse.

Ne voulant pas la repousser, je la laissai faire, bien que je regardai tout autour de moi.

Je suivais les filles du regard sans m'en rendre compte jusqu'à ce que Nina se racle doucement la gorge près de nous.

Je repoussai doucement Camille et Katherine me lança un regard si furieux que je me sentis obligé de détourner les yeux.

_ C'est l'heure. Ils viennent d'appeler. Vous n'avez pas entendu ? Murmura doucement Nina.

_ Si mais on vous attendait. Répliqua aussitôt Camille.

Nina baissa la tête et suivis sa sœur. Cette dernière lui prit la main, posa un bisous sur sa joue puis lui murmura quelque chose. Nina lui répondit par un signe de tête et la laissa aller devant.

_ Je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas fait exprès de lui répondre si mal. S'excusa Camille.

_ Ça ne fait rien. La rassurai-je.

Une fois dans l'avion Katherine et Nina se disputèrent à voix basses pour savoir laquelle des deux allait s'asseoir près de la fenêtre.

Finalement Katherine, boudeuse, s'installa derrière sa sœur pour avoir tout de même un hublot.

Camille me fit un léger sourire et alla s'asseoir à côté de Katherine. Nina tourna rapidement la tête dans ma direction pour savoir qui allait passer tout le vol avec elle, et lorsqu'elle croisa mon regard elle détourna la tête puis soupira.

Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais fais, mais elle avait l'air de beaucoup m'en vouloir.

_ Si tu veux je…

_ Ça t'embête si je me mets avec ma sœur en fait ? Je suis pas très rassurée en avion. Me coupa Katherine.

J'hochai la tête et je me retrouvais donc installé aux côtés de Camille.

Je fixai l'allée centrale, espérant de tout cœur que l'avion décolle au plus vite et que les parents des jumelles n'aient pas le temps de venir jusqu'ici.

L'avion décolla quelques minutes plus tard et la tension de voir le père des jumelles arriver s'éclipsa peu à peu.

Je fermai les yeux, rassuré pour de bon alors que l'avion prenait de l'altitude.

J'entendais les jumelles discuter joyeusement du fait que tout devenaient petit et qu'elles étaient enfin en route pour leur pays natal.

Camille posa sa main sur la mienne et ne tarda pas à poser sa tête sur mon épaule.

Je m'endormis très peu de temps après.

...

_ Ils sont ensemble depuis longtemps tu crois ? Chuchota l'une des filles.

_ J'en sais rien, mais elle a l'air gentille. Répondit l'autre jumelle.

_ Moi je ne l'aime pas. Pourquoi il est venu nous chercher ? Demanda très certainement Nina.

_ Aucune idée. Mais je suis bien contente de quitter la France. On aurait pu le faire toute seules mais…

_ Papa… Marmonna Nina.

J'ouvris aussitôt les yeux, fou d'inquiétude à l'idée qu'il se tienne devant nous.

Elles étaient toute les deux sur les genoux, face à leur siège en train de me regarder.

Elles se regardèrent en même temps et Nina devint toute rouge avant de se remettre correctement assise.

Katherine me fixa à nouveau.

_ Oui ? Chuchotai-je, intrigué.

_ C'est qui ? Cracha-t-elle, froidement.

_ Mon amie. Répondis-je, troublé.

_ Ah ouai. Pourquoi tu es venu alors ? C'est une chose qui nous touchent énormément toute les deux. Mais on ne comprend pas. Explique.

_ Je…

_ Katherine, laisse le tranquille. Il est venu, le reste on s'en fout. Déclara Nina en attrapant le bras de sa sœur pour la forcer à se remettre assise.

_ J'espère pour toi que tu trouvera une bonne raison. M'avertit Katherine.

_ J'en ai une. Répliquai-je froidement.

_ Ah ouais ? Donne la nous alors.

_ Dis donc, tu as l'air très reconnaissante pour quelqu'un qui est contente de revenir dans son pays grâce à votre ami d'enfance. Siffla soudain Camille sans avoir bougé.

Ne m'attendant pas à une réaction de sa part j'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer mais Katherine avait l'air vexé.

_ On apprécie que Ian soit venu, toi on te connais pas, cracha Kath'.

_ Et alors ? Je suis venue pour le soutenir, parce que vous êtes pas foutue à 20 ans de partir de chez vous comme de grandes filles !

Nina se retourna, furieuse.

_ Quoi ? Ça ne te plaît pas ce que je dis ?! Continua Camille de plus en plus en colère.

_ Tu sais rien de nous ! gronda Katherine.

_ Du calme les filles, soufflai-je en repoussant Nina qui essayait de gifler Camille.

Katherine ordonna à sa sœur de se remettre assise puis en fit de même.

Elles ne parlèrent plus que par signe et chuchotements, si bas qu'elles étaient obligées de se pencher pour s'entendre.

Camille voulu reposer sa tête sur moi quelques minutes plus tard mais je la repoussai.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

_ Laisse moi tranquille, grognai-je en colère qu'elle ai osé parler si froidement aux jumelles.

_ Génial. Tu fais la gueule, soupira Camille en se tournant sur son siège.

Le reste du trajet aller être long. Très long…

Je m'ennuyai beaucoup et tentai à plusieurs reprise d'essayer de comprendre ce que les filles se disaient, mais j'abandonnai rapidement à chaque fois.

…

Après l'atterrissage de l'avion, j'avais espéré que l'ambiance se détende, mais l'atmosphère froide au sein de la voiture m'empêchais d'être heureux que les filles soient enfin avec moi.

_ Quelqu'un a faim ? murmurai-je.

_ Non merci. Sourit gentiment Camille.

Je fixais Nina dans le rétroviseur et vis Katherine me faire un signe affirmatif de la tête.

Visiblement Nina n'avait pas l'intention de répondre, je fis le tour du rond point et prit la route pour me diriger vers un restaurant.

_ Ian…Je…je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi pour payer, s'affola Katherine lorsque je garais la voiture sur le parking du restaurant de luxe.

_ Je vous invite, la rassurai-je en souriant.

Elles entrèrent dans le restaurant et s'assirent à une table quelconque.

Camille signa quelques autographe sous l'œil intrigué des jumelles.

Je me dirigeais vers l'accueil pour demander une table isolée. Je n'avais pas envie que les filles se sentent gênée puisqu'elles n'avaient pas l'habitude.

Je les rejoignit quelques seconde plus tard suivi de la serveuse.

_ Vous venez ? Demandais je en souriant.

Katherine n'ayant pas compris se leva de table en faisant une drôle de tête.

_ Quel idée de venir ici si c'est pour partir sans manger, grogna-t-elle.

_ J'ai un peu faim, me chuchota Nina, tendue.

_ Je sais, rassurez vous, on déjeune ici, répondis-je en riant.

Je fis un signe de la main à Camille pour qu'elle vienne, elle s'excusa auprès d'une jeune fille et nous suivit.

_ C'est la famille de Camille qui travaille ici ? Demanda Katherine.

_ Non pourquoi ? Demandai-je.

_ Ben…elle a l'air plutôt connue, répondit Nina en s'installant en face de moi.

_ Elle…

_ Je vous laisse la carte, dit la serveuse en tendant les cartes du menu aux filles.

Je savais déjà ce que j'allais prendre mais je fis quand même semblant de choisir, pour observer Nina dévorer la carte des yeux et faire une drôle de tête toute les trente secondes.

_ Je vais jamais pouvoir manger, marmonna-t-elle en donnant un coup de coude à sa sœur.

_ Je ne veux pas manger ici. M'informa Katherine juste après.

_ Mais pourquoi ? C'est super bon ici ! S'exclama Camille.

Les filles se regardèrent et pouffèrent de rire.

_ En même temps avec des prix pareil, il serait préférable que ce soit bon. Répondit Nina amusée.

_ Ah…Non mais ne t'inquiète pas il a les moyen de payer quatre mille fois chaque repas. Rit Camille.

Je lui fis les gros yeux et Nina toute rouge, baissa la tête.

_ On mange ici, ne vous occupez pas du reste, C'est d'accord ? Demandai-je doucement.

_ Hum…ok….mais…on te remboursera. Souffla Katherine.

_ On verra ca plus tard. Marmonnai-je.

Le repas se passa dans un silence légèrement pesant mais tout de même moins gênant que plusieurs minutes auparavant.

Nina lançait régulièrement des regards noir à Camille et Katherine soupirait presque à chaque fois.

Camille lisait un magazine en faisant comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué. Et moi …

Moi il allait falloir que je demande rapidement à Nina ce qu'elle avait après moi ou Camille.

* * *

**Voila, j'espère que ca vous a plu, je m'excuse encore pour le retard. A bientôt !**


	18. Chapitre 18

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Merci pour vos commentaires :)**

**Voila la suite, le chapitre 19 et 20 sont en cours de correction. Le chapitre 20 devrait être le dernier chapitre. Bonne lecture !**

_**Rappel**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**Corrigée par Alex. Vous pouvez retrouver son compte dans mes auteurs favoris.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 18**_

Les filles avaient voulu aller voir leur grands-parents quelques jours. Bien sûr, j'avais accepté, mais si j'avais su que cela me tiendrait éloigné des jumelles et surtout de Nina une semaine entière, je n'aurais pas accepté !

Je tournais en rond, faisant râler Camille, qui était restée avec moi chez mes parents, à plusieurs reprises.

_ Ian, tu m'énerves, appelle Nina et arrête de bouger, je n'entend même pas la télé ! Râla Camille.

_ Non, je les laisse tranquille. Kath' a dit qu'elle m'appellerait quand elles auraient envie de rentrer.

Mon téléphone sonna, je décrochai aussitôt sans même avoir regardé l'appelant.

_ Ian…viens vite, Murmura une voix au téléphone.

_ Nina ? M'affolai-je aussitôt.

_ Vient vite ! Chuchota-t-elle encore avant de raccrocher.

J'attrapais mes clés de voiture et couru jusque dans la rue. Une fois dans la voiture je ne pris pas le temps de m'attacher et démarrai aussitôt, ne respectant

absolument aucune limitation de vitesse.

Le trajet, qui été sensé durer deux heures, me paru bien long malgré le fait que je n'avais mis qu'une heure pour rejoindre Nina.

Je freinai brutalement dans la cour de ses grands-parents et n'éteignis même pas le moteur.

J'ouvris ma portière et la claquai d'un coup sec puis couru jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qui cogna si brutalement contre le mur que la vitre vola en éclat.

J'étais angoissé, inquiet, et je ne savais même pas pourquoi Nina m'avait demandé de venir.

Katherine était très pâle dans le couloir et me fixa comme si elle ne me voyait pas.

_ Il…il est en haut, Nina s'est cachée. Je…

Je posai ma main sur sa joue et ses larmes dévalèrent en cascades sur mes doigts.

_ Ne pleurs pas, ca va aller, sors et appelle la police, Demandai-je le plus calmement possible.

_ Dans le placard au fond du couloir, Chuchota-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Je n'avais pas bien compris pourquoi elle venait de me dire cela mais je me dirigeais tout de même vers le placard qu'elle venait de me montrer et ouvrit doucement

l'unique porte.

J'attrapai l'arme de chasse sans même me demander pourquoi elle n'était pas mieux cachée et allai à l'étage.

Je ne vérifiai pas si elle était chargée car je n'avais pas l'intention de m'en servir pour tuer quiconque.

_ Nina ? Criai-je en espérant que ce soit son père qui se montre.

Il sortit de la pièce et se mit à rire en me voyant pointer mon arme sur lui.

Il tendit la main sur le côté et j'entendis un sanglot de douleur.

_ Tu peux tirer, mon garçon, Rit-il en tirant sur le bras de la personne qu'il venait d'attraper.

_ Lâchez-la, Grondai-je lorsqu'il positionna Nina devant lui pour que je ne puisse pas lui tirer dessus.

_ Certainement pas, S'amusa-t-il.

_ Papa, s'il te plait…je…je voulais juste dire bonjour à nos grands-parents, Souffla Nina.

_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Nina. Je sais que c'est à cause de lui que tu es ici. C'est dommage, tu commençais à mériter ma confiance, Siffla-t-il.

Il la poussa contre le mur et avança lentement vers moi.

_ Et bien, vas-y, sois un homme, et tire, Me dit il d'une voix autoritaire.

_ Je ne vais pas tirer. Mais vous allez laisser Nina et Katherine vivre leur vie comme elles le souhaitent.

_ Je ne pense pas que tu aies ton mot à dire, Dit il, en riant à nouveau.

Il sortit une petite arme de sa poche intérieure et la pointa sur moi.

Nina se recroquevilla contre le mur et poussa un cri de terreur qui me figea sur place quelques instants avant que je ne m'écroule sur le sol.

Je fixais Nina alors qu'il posa son arme sur ma peau.

_ Maintenant relève toi, Gronda-t-il.

J'avais mal, mais je n'arrivais pas vraiment à savoir à quel endroit.

_ Peut-être que tu n'as pas peur de mourir, mais si je tue ma fille ? Tu te relèvera ? Demanda-t-il en pointant son arme sur Nina.

Cette dernière hurla si fort que je n'arrivais plus à respirer, elle rampa contre le mur dans l'espoir incertain de pouvoir se cacher n'importe où.

Une fois dans le coin elle cessa de bouger et ferma les yeux.

_ Tu me fais peur. Papa j'ai peur, pleura Nina.

Surpris il se pencha à sa hauteur.

_ Ma fille n'aurait peur de rien, cracha-t-il en attrapant son bras pour la relever.

Une fois debout il la lâcha et elle se laissa retomber aussitôt.

_ Tu me fais pitié Nina, soupira-t-il en pointant à nouveau son arme sur elle.

Je tentais de me relever, je me rendis seulement compte à ce moment là que la balle était logé dans ma cuisse et que la douleur m'empêchait de me lever.

Je sentis un pied dans mon dos et presque aussitôt une jambe qui passait au dessus de moi.

Katherine attrapa l'arme de chasse à l'envers et frappa son père aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

Mais j'avais nettement entendu le coup de feu retentir au même moment.

Il tomba juste devant moi, m'empêchant de voir si Nina allait bien.

Les sirènes de la police se firent enfin entendre et, incapable de tenir plus longtemps, mes yeux se fermèrent.

Il venait de tirer sur moi.

Une deuxième fois.

* * *

**Voila, bon je sais, ce chapitre est le plus sombre de tous. J'espère qu'il vous a quand même plus. J'attend vos reviews avec impatience. Bises et bon dimanche !**


	19. Chapitre 19

**Bonjour ! Voila la suite :), le chapitre 20 est en cours de correction !**

_**Rappel**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**Corrigée par Alex. Vous pouvez retrouver son compte dans mes auteurs favoris.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 19**_

**POV Nina !**

J'étais terrorisée. Totalement.

Ian était en train de se faire opérer.

Mon père était déjà sorti de l'hôpital et avait directement été emmené au poste de police.

Il avait tiré à deux reprises sur Ian et allait très certainement passer un petit moment en prison.

J'étais rassurée de savoir que Camille se tenait à mes côtés, il serait sûrement content de la voir

lorsqu'il sortirait de la salle d'opération.

Ma sœur été allée au commissariat pour témoigner. Quant à moi, j'avais peur que Ian ne s'en sorte pas.

Je ne savais pas du tout à quel point ses blessures étaient graves et aucun médecin n'était venu nous

voir depuis plus de quatre heures.

_ Bonjour mesdemoiselles, nous salua soudain un infirmier.

Je levai les yeux alors que Camille était déjà debout.

_ Il va bien ? interrogea-t-elle.

_ Il va bien, rassurez vous. Il est même déjà réveillé, il souhaite voir sa femme. Enfin si j'ai bien compris, nous informa le docteur.

Le sourire de Camille me fit très mal au cœur. Sa femme ?!

Mon sourire à moi se fana lorsque je me rendis compte qu'il était peut-être marié avec Camille.

_ Vous pouvez me suivre ? demanda doucement le médecin en me fixant.

_ Je…Je pense que vous faites erreur. Sa femme c'est elle, répondis-je.

Il se mit à rire et s'excusa aussitôt.

_ Si c'était sa femme, je pense que les journaux serait déjà devenus rempli avec ça, sourit-il poliment.

_ Je ne suis pas sa femme, ni même sa petite amie, contrairement à elle, expliquai-je.

_ Vous êtes Nina, non ? me demanda-t-il, gêné.

J'hochai la tête, ne comprenant pas vraiment.

Camille baissa la tête et soupira.

_ Vas-y, c'est toi qu'il demande, me dit-elle en me poussant pour que je suive le médecin.

Complètement rouge et mortifiée, je le suivis jusqu'à une chambre, de laquelle il ouvrit la porte et me laissa entrer.

Je pris une inspiration et fis un pas dans la chambre, très anxieuse.

Il referma la porte derrière moi, ne me laissant pas la possibilité de faire demi tour.

_ Hum…salut, chuchotai-je en m'approchant du lit.

Il me fit un sourire plein de tendresse et tendit la main vers moi.

_ Tu vas bien ? me demanda-t-il.

_ C'est à moi de te demander ça, répondis-je en inspectant rapidement l'ampleur des dégâts.

_ Je vais bien, tu as vu un médecin, toi ? continua-t-il.

_ Oui, mentis-je. Je n'ai rien, ajoutai-je.

_ Bon… Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt, chuchota-t-il.

_ Ian…ta copine…heu, Camille attend de pouvoir venir te voir, tu me feras des excuses qui ne servent à rien plus tard, d'accord ?

Son sourire me troubla.

_ Je ne suis plus avec Camille depuis quelques semaines Nina. D'ailleurs je ne suis pas resté très longtemps avec elle.

_ Oh... Heu ... Mais elle t'aime et elle s'inquiète pour toi ! Je vais la laisser entrer, murmurai-je, le cœur battant soudainement la chamade, de jalousie.

Qu'il soit sorti avec elle, d'abord, et qu'ils ne soient plus en couple mais qu'elle soit encore ici.

_ Tu ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ? s'étonna-t-il.

_ Et bien plus maintenant, je sais que tu vas bien donc ...

_ Je suis revenu trop tard ? murmura-t-il d'une drôle de voix.

_ Non je vais bien, rassure toi, répondis-je.

_ Je voulais dire, en France. Je suis venu trop tard ? demanda-t-il encore une fois.

_ Je ne comprend pas de quoi tu parles, avouai-je.

_ Je…je t'aime toujours.

L'inquiétude, le trouble, la jalousie … je ne saurais dire lequel de ces trois sentiments me fit lâcher sa main.

Ni lequel me fit reculer.

_ Je suis désolé, murmurai-je avant de me retourner pour prendre la fuite.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il se force, ni qu'il se sente obligé de me dire son amour parce qu'il venait de me sauver.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il ai peur de me perdre. J'avais besoin qu'il me le dise en le pensant sincèrement, pas en imaginant pouvoir m'aimer à nouveau dans quelques temps juste parce que l'on venait de se retrouver.

Je ne l'avais pas oublié, c'était certain. Mais de l'amour ? Était-ce vraiment de l'amour que je ressentais pour lui ou lui étais je simplement reconnaissante pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi ?

Mon cœur se mettait à battre de façon si déraisonnable lorsque j'étais près de lui. Je frissonnais lorsque sa peau entrait en contact avec la mienne.

N'était-ce pas simplement de bons souvenirs de mon adolescence ? J'avais eu si mal lorsque notre père nous avait emmené en France et que j'avais du le quitter.

Cependant à moment là j'étais folle amoureuse de lui.

Aujourd'hui pourtant, je savais très bien que je ne l'avais jamais oublié...

C'était une évidence. Depuis notre rencontre j'avais toujours ressenti quelque chose pour lui.

Ça avait commencé par de l'amitié et ça c'était très vite transformé en un amour si profond que les mots ne pourrait pas le définir ...

Oui... Oui je l'aimais, si fort que j'avais mal lorsqu'il n'était pas près de moi !

Je fis demi-tour et retournais dans la chambre.

_ Ian je…

_ …t'aime, termina Camille à ma place sans m'avoir vue ni entendue.

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa.

Elle l'embrassa juste devant moi ...

Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Elle l'embrassait et lui, lui il répondit à son baiser sans même la repousser !

Mon cœur se brisa.

Je refermais la porte et sortit de l'hôpital en courant. Je n'étais plus capable de penser. J'avais si mal. Je ne fis même pas attention à la personne que je venais de bousculer. Je courais sans même savoir où j'allais. Juste parce que ça faisait trop mal de rester dans le même endroit qu'eux.

**POV Ian**

_ Camille…. Arrête ca, je suis désolé mais on ne peux pas être ami si tu m'aime encore, l'avertis je.

_ Je sais. Laisse moi une dernière chance, s'il te plait Je vais retourner chez moi, je te laisse du temps

pour te décider. Tu veux quelque chose avant ?

_ Non, rien, merci, murmurai-je.

_ Au revoir Ian, me dit-elle en sortant de la chambre.

J'attendis tout le reste de la journée en espérant que Nina revienne.

La porte s'ouvrit en fin d'après-midi et je vis Katherine m'apporter mon plateau repas.

_ Alors mon héros ? Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle joyeusement.

_ Ça va, oui, tu as vu Nina ? Demandais-je en retour.

_ Oui je l'ai vue, et je suis venu te dire merci, merci mille fois d'être venu nous chercher en France, d'être venu chez nos grands-parents quand Nina t'a appelé.

Elle soupira.

- Mais … tu dois nous laisser tranquille maintenant, on te remercie sincèrement parce qu'on est enfin

de retour chez nous mais laisse Nina tranquille. Ok ?

Mon cœur se brisa.

Je ne savais même pas quoi répondre, j'étais... choqué.

Était-elle vraiment en train de m'interdire de voir Nina ? Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle. Pendant toute ses années j'avais espéré la revoir.

J'avais tellement eu envie de la retrouver. Et maintenant que c'était fait, Katherine ne voulait plus que je la vois ?!

Elle posa mon plateau sur la tablette en face de moi, me fis une bise sur la joue et recula pour sortir.

_ Ian. Elle t'aime. N'oublie pas qu'elle t'aime. Alors si tu n'as pas menti sur tes sentiments pour elle tout à l'heure, arrête de jouer avec ma sœur, ajouta-t-elle juste avant de refermer la porte.

_ Katherine ! Katherine attend ! Criai-je en tentant de me lever.

Elle ouvrit à nouveau la porte.

_ Reste où tu es. Ça va pas de crier comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle durement.

_ Je ..je n'ai pas menti. Dit lui de venir me voir. S'il te plait.

_ Les visites sont terminés pour aujourd'hui, Ian, réfléchis cette nuit, je passerai demain.

_ Katherine, tu comprends ce que je te dis ? M'énervais-je.

_ Oui, j'ai compris, répondit-elle froidement.

_ J'aime Nina. Tu crois que je pourrais jouer avec elle comme ça ? Je l'aime vraiment.

_ Tu as embrassé Camille sous ses yeux ! Siffla Kath.

_ Je n'ai …je pouvais pas savoir que Nina allait arriver mais …

_ Non, Ian, c'est Nina ou Camille, pas les deux, comprend bien ça, cracha Katherine avant de fermer la

porte.

* * *

**Voila j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu ! Bises !**


	20. Chapitre 20

**Bonjour, voici le dernier chapitre, j'ai coupé court à la fiction car très peu de personne l'a lisait donc je ne vais pas m'attarder dessus. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Corrigé par Alex. Vous pouvez retrouver son profil sur mon compte dans mes auteurs favoris !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 20**_

J'avais passé deux semaines entières à l'hôpital, Katherine avait refusé que je vois Nina.

Elle refusait aussi de comprendre que je ne verrais plus Camille.

Je venais tout juste d'arriver chez moi.

J'allai directement dans ma chambre et m'allongeai sur mon lit.

J'étais bel et bien en vie, le père complètement fou des jumelles avait failli me tuer. Mais j'étais sain et sauf.

J'avais signé pour un nouveau film, car j'étais bien décider à prendre ma carrière d'acteur en main et faire les choses comme il le fallait, j'avais envie de faire beaucoup de choses.

Commencer par être quelqu'un de meilleur, puis aider les gens autour de moi à le devenir.

Peut-être même créer des associations pour aider un maximum de personnes, et d'enfants en danger.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit, je fis semblant de dormir en pensant que c'était ma mère qui venait me demander si tout allait bien.

_ Ian ? Tu dors ? Chuchota quelqu'un.

J'ouvris les yeux et fixa Nina qui me souriait tendrement.

_ Tu va bien ? Me demanda-t-elle.

J'hochais la tête et la prit dans mes bras.

En deux semaines elle avait beaucoup changé, j'avais l'impression qu'elle était moins fatiguée, les bleus sur son visage avaient disparus, ses cheveux étaient plus courts, ses joues bien moins creuses et ça faisait très plaisir à voir.

_ Tu as l'air…heureuse, murmurai-je.

_ Je le suis, répondit-elle aussitôt.

_ Ta sœur s'occupe bien de toi ? Ris-je.

Elle hocha la tête et se mit assise à côté de moi.

_ Ian…je sais que tu as encore besoin de te reposer mais il faut qu'on parle.

_ Je ne t'ai pas menti, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

Elle me regarda, attendant plus.

_ Je ne t'ai pas menti quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais. Et ...je t'aime toujours.

_ Il y a une chose qui change tout. Je t'aime. Mais je ne veux pas que tu pense que je mens et que je profite de toi.

_ Pourquoi tu profiterais ? M'étonnai-je.

_ J'ai appris il y a peu de temps que tu es un acteur très talentueux. Et…et je voudrais devenir actrice….alors tu sais…je ne voudrais pas que tu penses…

_ Attend, reviens en arrière, j'ai bien entendu ? Tu ... Tu m'aimes ? Demandais je en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Bien sûr que oui, tu en as douté ? Se vexa Nina.

_ Un peu. Avouais je.

Elle sembla blessée, et elle détourna les yeux.

Je me relevais et posa ma main sur sa joue.

_ Je serais ravis de te donner des cours particuliers. Et je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis le début et pour toujours, chuchotai-je.

Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes, je répondis à son baiser avec douceur, elle recula peu

après.

_ Je n'étais pas venue pour ça, au fait ! Ma sœur est à l'hôpital, elle a accouché ce matin, rit Nina.

_ Oh Vraiment ?

_ Elle voudrait te voir. Sourit Nina.

_ Nina, j'ai une question : Kath' n'a pas dit un seul mot sur le père de son enfant…

_ Ah oui, le père, hum, je ne le connais pas vraiment, je n'avais pas beaucoup le droit de sortir contrairement à Katherine. Notre père a assez mal pris sa grossesse mais quand il a su que ce serait un garçon…enfin, c'est un homme avec qui elle s'entendait très bien mais notre père au début a été furieux. Son ami ne savait pas beaucoup de chose sur notre vie de famille. Et quand il a commencé à poser des questions, notre père à juste interdit à Katherine de le revoir. Sauf qu'elle était déjà enceinte de quatre mois à ce moment là.

_ Ah je vois ... et elle ne souhaite pas le revoir ?

_ Je crois qu'il est déjà en route pour la rejoindre, sourit Nina ravie pour sa sœur, tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Je me levai et la suivi. Elle fixa le haut de la rue quelques secondes et inspira longuement.

_ Cette partie de ma vie est terminée, nous commençons une vie pleine de bonheur, me dit elle les yeux

pétillant d'amour.

_ Ton père va être jugé bientôt ? Demandai-je.

_ Oui, mais je sais déjà qu'il payera pour ce qu'il t'a fait. Et comme je l'ai dit, cette partie de ma vie, celle où j'avais peur de lui, est finie. Je vais devenir une femme plus forte, et être heureuse avec toi.

_ J'accepte avec beaucoup de plaisir, souris-je en l'embrassant à nouveau.

* * *

**Voila, j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu.**

**Je tiens à remercier Alex pour avoir pris le temps de corriger ma fiction, et vous lectrice qui avait pris le temps de me poster des reviews. Ou Celle qui lise dans l'ombre et qui m'ont mis en alerte !**

**Merci de tout coeur pour me soutenir dans mon écriture. N'oubliez pas que j'écris pour moi mais que je poste pour vous et ca me fait très plaisir de savoir que vous aimez ce que j'écris.**

**Je suis en train de commencer une nouvelle fiction, en espérant qu'Alex sera toujours dispo pour la correction !**

**Je suis en train d'écrire une fiction NIAN et une autre DELENA cette dernière est presque fini donc je posterai les deux surement en même temps. Bises !**


End file.
